El Ángel del Mago
by El Angel de la Eternidad
Summary: Fye conoce a una chica en sus sueños. Ella es una chica ordinaria... o eso cree. En el mundo de los sueños todo puede pasar, pero llegara la hora de que se encuentren pronto frente a frente. Ella es de nuestra dimensión. Holaa mi primer fic de Tsubasa, espero que les guste. Se parece a los OVAS. Lean y dejen Reviews!
1. Entre Sueños

Hola, este es mi primer fic de Tsubasa, espero que les guste. Es de Fye *-* pero con otro personaje, espero que les guste :D

**El ángel del Mago**

Chapter 1:

**Entre sueños**

_*Aclaraciones: Van a ver parecidos con los OVAS, pero esto es al final. Me refiero que no hay nada con Fei Wong, Ya el tema de sakura se aclaro, al igual que el de Syoran. Los personajes son: Sakura (La original) Syoran (el original) Kurogane, Fye y un nuevo personaje. Pero, a Fye lo dividí en dos… Si es complicado. Nuestro Fye normal (de dos ojos azules) y un clon… El fye con un parche y vampiro pero sin magia. Son personajes totalmente diferentes y el malo es el clon. Si es confuso pero con el tema de la historia les va a gustar :D*_

En el reino de Clow, era de noche. Todos dormían pacíficamente. Sobre todo un Mago rubio de ojos azules… El tenía un secreto. A la hora de dormir podía viajar al país de los sueños un lugar donde la gente podía encerrarse en su mente y olvidar su pasado para ser feliz, o encerrarse con sus problemas torturándose. Pero él prácticamente creó ese lugar, dándole lugar a sus recuerdos manifestándose en lugares donde lo irreal es lo normal. El feliz paseaba por ese bosque con nieve que él mismo había creado, disfrutando de la noche de su sueño perfecto. Todo se veía tan normal, todo se sentía tan pacifico y de ensueño. Un movimiento alrededor captó su atención. Se concentro en detectar el intruso. Vio la espalda de una chica. Tenía el cabello ni muy largo ni muy corto. Era de color castaño y ondulado. Vestía un vestido blanco que dejaba descubierta la espalda. El vestido era largo por detrás pero corto por delante. Era totalmente suelto en la falda. Pero, era pegado hasta la cintura.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto en un eco el mago.

La chica comenzó a correr.

-¡No, espera!- grito el mago corriendo detrás de ella.

Aunque no le veía la cara ni la conocía sentía que la debía proteger y que necesitaba estar con ella. El vestido de la chica misteriosa se movía al compas de cómo corría generando que parezca como si bailara. El vestido se perdía entre la nieve haciendo que parezca que la chica salía de la nieve. El tiempo comenzó a volverse más lento. Fye corría Lo más rápido posible para intentar alcanzarla. Ella Corría con miedo. Tanto corrieron que sin darse cuenta llegaron a un precipicio. Ella en el borde del caer a la laguna congelada por el frio colocó sus manos en su pecho. En verdad tenía miedo.

-Por favor, señorita, retroceda que es peligroso.- suplico el mago.

Ella ni se movió. El se acercó más a ella y a un solo metro de distancia.

-Tome mi mano, los dos podemos salir de esto, ¿Qué le parece?- dijo El rubio extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa cálida.

-No deberías preocuparte por mí, no me conoces.- dijo una voz suave.

-No le conozco, usted tampoco a mí, pero no necesito conocerle para saber tu verdadera naturaleza.- dijo el mago.

-¿Y cuál es mi verdadera naturaleza, entonces?- pregunto la muchacha.

-Luz.- dijo inconsciente el mago.

Una lágrima corrió rebeldemente de la chica por su mejilla. Lentamente volteó dejándose ver por el mago. Él se quedo sorprendido al verla.

Ella era castaña clara con ondas en el cabello que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Tenía cejas delgadas. Ojos de color Chocolate con dorado. Labios rosados al natural. Perfecta figura. Tenía las curvas donde debía. El vestido dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas, en una de ellas llevaba, como una bailarina, una cinta negra enroscada hasta la rodilla donde caían libremente dos listones con al final unas pequeñas cruces de plata. Al igual que en su cuello llevaba un listón negro con una pequeña cruz de plata. Su rostro mostraba inocencia. Era hermosa, inocente y se veía aterrada, una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. El viento soplaba haciendo que el vestido envuelva al mago y que el adictivo aroma de la chica lo envuelva como en más exquisito de los venenos.

El sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y le deposito un beso en la mejilla justo en donde estaba la rebelde lágrima. Ella se sonrojó por completo. A él le invadió la inocencia y la ternura de ella al verla sonrojar por un acto tan simple. Él le colocó la mano en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír. Nunca había visto mujer más hermosa.

No necesitaban hablar para comprenderse ambos estaban sumergidos en el cariño y la paz de estar juntos. Él le tomo la mano y la llevo lejos del precipicio. Comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto el mago.

-Me llamo Alexandra.- dijo ella.- ¿Tú?

-Me llamo Fye.- dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar aquí?- le pregunto el mago con mucha curiosidad.

-No lo sé solo desperté en este sitio.- dijo ella extrañada.- ¿Quieres que me valla?

-Al contrario, quiero que te quedes.- dijo Fye.

Ella se sonrojo. Trato de ocultarlo. Fye al ver esto solo sonrió. Le conmovía mucho su inocencia, pero se preocupaba. Para entrar en ese lugar, debías cargar con un dolor inmenso.

-¿Porqué estas aquí?- preguntó Fye mirándola a los ojos.

Ella desvió la mirada. Otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Yo estoy aquí porque cree este lugar para encerrarme con mis problemas, pero, al parecer tu también necesitabas de este lugar y lo encontraste, lo cual me da curiosidad saber cómo y el porqué…- dijo mirando un copo de nieve que caía hasta su mano.

-Yo… necesitaba estar a solas conmigo misma y me quede dormida en mi cama… cuando desperté estaba aquí.- dijo ella.

-Tu cuerpo sigue dormido en tu cama, sin embargo es tu alma quien viajo.- dijo Fye.- eso significa que por viajar tienes un poder oculto muy fuerte.- dijo pensativo.

-Es imposible que yo tenga magia…- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Fye.

-Eso no existe…- dijo Alexandra.

-¿Entonces este lugar tampoco?- dijo Fye.

-Esto es un sueño.- dijo ella.

-Sí y no.- dijo él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Alexandra.

-No sé como sea en tu mundo pero en el mío la magia existe y gracias a eso este mundo que yo cree también existe, y para entrar aquí necesitas mucha magia, lo cual tu demostraste tener. – Dijo el mago.

-Entonces que soy…- dijo ella.

-No lo sé.- dijo él.

Ella se quedó mirando en cielo. Era azul profundo.

-¿Tú que eres? – Le preguntó la chica.

-Yo soy un mago.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Esto debe ser un sueño… - dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-¿Alexandra?- preguntó Fye.

-Solo debo volver a mi sufrimiento y despertar…- dijo ella sin brillo en los ojos.

-¡Alexandra!- grito Fye.

Una luz blanca rodeo a la chica haciendo que un portal se abriera. Unas alas como las de Sakura aparecieron de ella envolviéndola y haciéndola desaparecer.

-¡No, espera!- dijo gritando Fye.

Pero ya era tarde ella ya había desaparecido.

-Alexandra…- dijo él nostálgico.

Luego vio entre la nieve blanca un listón negro, recordó que tenía uno en la muñeca izquierda. Agarro el listón con ambas manos y las llevo a su pecho. Aspiro el exquisito aroma del listón y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

-FUUUUUUU.- escucho gritar a Mokona haciéndolo despertar.

-Fye despierta, ¿Esta él bien?- escucho la voz de Sakura.

-Tal vez deberíamos llamar a algún doctor.- sugirió Syoran.

-Oye, despierta de una buena vez.- escucho a la dura voz de Kurogane.

Lentamente despertó abriendo despacio los ojos. Era de noche. Solto un gruñido leve.

-Hasta que despiertas.- dijo duramente Kurogane.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo desorientado el mago.

-Es que te movías inquietamente y no dejabas de hablar dormido…- dijo Sakura.- Comenzaste a gritar y nos preocupamos.

-Estoy bien no es nada.- aseguro el rubio.

-Bueno, entonces iré a dormir.- dijo Syoran.

-Con su permiso yo también.- dijo dulcemente Sakura.

Kurogane aún no se iba.

-¿Todo bien Kurorin?- pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio.

-No finjas. Algo te pasaba.- dijo rudamente el ninja.

-No te preocupes.- dijo el mago.

El ninja gruño y se fue de su habitación.

-¿Fye?- pregunto Mokona.

-Todo está bien.- aseguro con una sonrisa.

-No es cierto.- dijo Mokona.- Uno de mis 108 talentos es detectar la mentira.

-Eres muy mona, ¿Lo sabías?- dijo el rubio acariciando a la pequeña criatura.- Pero me temo que necesito dormir.

-Claro, Fye.- dijo Mokona.

Se fue saltando de su habitación. Fye se levantó y fue a cerrar la puerta. Cuando se dirigió a su cama se quedó perplejo. Allí estaba, en efecto, el listón negro. Él lo sostuvo con cuidado entre sus manos. Aspiro el embriagante olor. El listón era sumamente suave. Salió al balcón de su habitación. Su mirada se perdió en algún lugar del infinito cielo oscuro. Recordando todo el sueño.

-Alexandra…- suspiró.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

Mientras en otro mundo…

Una chica de cabellos castaños despertaba. Al abrir los ojos olvidó inmediatamente todo lo que había soñado. Se percato que se había quedado dormida en su cama escuchando música a todo volumen. Estaba en plena mañana. Tenía clases. Su celular la despertó con la típica alarma. Ella prosiguió con su rutina. Todos en su casa seguían dormidos. Salió de su cuarto y se fue a lavar la cara. Se miró detenidamente en el espejo. Cabello castaño, ojos marrones color chocolate con un poco de dorado. Y sus condiciones no eran las mejores. Había estado ella en depresión. Pero, siempre trataba de ocultarlo. Ella era Alexandra. Una chica normal. Corriente. Según ella. Tenía problemas físicos. Era no de "figura ideal". Su piel era seca y el estrés se notaba en su rostro.

Ella soltó un suspiro de resignación. Se lavó la cara tratando de hacer que tenga una expresión más agradable. Se lavó los dientes y se dirigió a su habitación. Sacó su uniforme. Estaban en pleno invierno y la obligaban a usar y falda. Ella gruño. El frío le ponía la piel de gallina, pero tenía que apurarse.

_Uno…dos… ¡tres!_ Contó mentalmente para desacere de su cómoda y calientita pijama para cambiarse. Comenzó a temblar de frío. Se cambió rápidamente poniéndose encima el incómodo uniforme escolar. Se apresuró. Iban a ser las siete y la movilidad la iba a dejar. Terminó de cambiarse Y se dirigió donde su mamá.

-Mami, ya me voy.- le dijo mientras depositaba un besito en su frente.

-¿Desayunaste?- dijo su madre medio dormida.

-Sí.- mintió.

-Que te vaya bien hijita.- dijo la agotada madre para volver a dormir.

Ella salió del cuarto de sus padres y se dirigió a la salida. Se puso su casaca y antes de salir le dio de comer a su cachorrita. La movilidad estaba abajo esperándola.

_Otro "hermoso" día._ Pensó ella con sarcasmo. Subió al carro cerró la puerta y puso música en su celular. Se puso los audífonos y puso su banda favorita "alesana".

**Buenoo este es mi primer capi, espero que les guste y avísenme que tal les parece, una aclaración más: La dimensión de Alexandra es la nuestra :D Bueno, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**


	2. En mi mente

**Holiii regrese ^^ espero que les guste este fic :D bueno, continuamos con la historia :3**

**El Ángel del mago**

Chapter 2:

**En mi mente**

* * *

En el reino de Clow…

Bajo un árbol frondoso un rubio meditaba sobre aquel sueño. Recordaba una y otra vez a aquella chica de cabellos castaños e intrigantes ojos marrones. No dejaba de escuchar su voz que retumbaba en su mente. Una y otra vez su nombre llenaba cada centímetro en su cabeza.

Un suspiro se escapo del mago que parecía bajo un hechizo. En una de sus manos tenía aquel lazo negro que era evidencia que aquella misteriosa chica en verdad existía. Esperaba ansioso la noche para volverla a ver en el mundo de los sueños. Pero tenía que aguantar. Estaba en plena mañana. Y no la podría ver hasta la noche.

-¿Fye?- una voz chillona resonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Mokona me diste un susto.- respondió el rubio.

-Algo sucede, Mokona nota que Fye está distraído.- dijo la pequeña criatura.

-No es nada.- dijo Fye con una sonrisa.

-Mientes, como ayer, recuerda que detecto la mentira, es uno de los 108 talentos de Mokona.- dijo la cosita blanca.

-Mokona, eres muy mona.- dijo este acariciando a la criatura.- Bueno, solo eh soñado…- dijo Fye con un suspiro.

-¿Y eso te entristece?- pregunto Mokona.

-Al contrario, me encanta y me gustaría seguir en aquel sueño.- dijo el rubio con los ojos dilatados.

-¡FUUUUUUUU!- exclamo Mokona.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Fye.

-¡Fye está enamorado!- grito la criatura.

Fye se sonrojo totalmente, pero sonrio.

-No lo sé.- dijo nerviosamente.

-AWWWWWW que ternura.- dijo mokona.

-Vale, vamos adentro.- dijo el mago.

El rubio se paro y guardo cuidadosamente aquel lazo en su bolsillo. Se dirigió al castillo pero aún con la chica como dueña de sus pensamientos.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

Mientras tanto en nuestra dimensión…

En una secundaria, una chica de cabellos castaños estaba en una aburrida clase de matemáticas.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Tremenda condena. Miraba la pizarra donde el profesor explicaba la clase y no entendía nada. Nos torturaban con el horario. Las dos primeras clases nos tocaban matemáticas. ¡En plena mañana! En verdad que los profesores quieren que nuestro cerebro explote. Annabel volteaba una y otra vez quejándose que no entendía nada. A decir verdad la comprendía, yo tampoco. Annabel era mi mejor amiga desde que me uní a este colegio. Era como una hermana para mí.

-Bien clase, ahora resuelvan el resto de la ficha.- anuncio el profesor sentándose en su escritorio.

Annabel aprovecho para voltearse.

-No entiendo nada.- dijo por milésima vez.

-No estás sola, a este paso me dedicare a ser pianista o lo que sea mientras no tenga que ver con matemáticas.- dije yo soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-Entonces las dos seremos pianistas o cantantes juntas.- dijo Annabel con una sonrisa.

-Cantando con la banda Alesana.- dije yo.

-Con el sexy de Shawn Milke.- dijo ella mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Me reí un poco. Nuestro sueño mutuo; Conocer a la banda Alesana. Ella me enseño la música. Aunque debo admitir que al principio no me atraía. Con el tiempo me volví fan de su música hasta cierto punto que todo el día solo escuchaba sus canciones. Ella desde luego, era más fan que yo. Conocía toda la vida que cada uno de los integrantes y de cómo se origino la banda. Creo que de grande Annabel trabajara en el FBI o algo así pues ella es "señorita investigaciones". Todo lo investiga, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Si hay un crimen o algo, ella es mi Sherlock Holmes y yo sería su Watson.

-Hey, ¿El próximo viernes puedes venir a mi casa?- me pregunto.

-Claro, déjame hablar con mi mamá.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Trae películas sangrientas.- dijo ella guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Qué opinas de Saw?- le dije adivinando su mente.

-Trae la segunda.- me dijo emocionada.

-Solo si tú pones actividad paranormal cero.- le dije sonriendo.

-Dalo por hecho.- me dijo.

La clase transcurrió en coordinando el próximo viernes. No entendimos nada de matemáticas. Tocó el timbre y nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase: Literatura. Teníamos una exposición de Romeo y Jutieta. Y sí, yo era Julieta. Debíamos interpretar la escena en donde Jutieta se envenena.

-Bien, a quienes les toca exponer por favor salgan al frente.

Yo hecha un manojo de nervios con mi grupo de amigas (sí, todas éramos chicas en nuestro grupo) Nos dirigimos al frente.

La presentación prosiguió y mi última parte venía.

-Aquí está la botella… tengo miedo.- dije centrándome totalmente en mi personaje.- Puede ser veneno, o puede que me despierte en la tumba en medio de los muertos con mi primo Tybalt y Romeo no estaría allí…- dije actuando lo mejor que pude, todo el salón estaba en silencio.- Eso sería horrible.- dije abriendo la pequeña botella llena de agua.- Romeo, bebo por ti.- dije tomando el líquido y quedándome "dormida" en el escritorio de la maestra.

Todos aplaudieron. La mis me dio un 18 por mi actuación. Me senté en mi carpeta y Annabel me susurro;

-Creo que de grande serás actriz.- dijo ella entusiasmada.

Yo me puse un poco rojita, en verdad me daba nervios y pánico hablar en frente de tanta gente. La clase de literatura transcurrió y tocó el recreo.

Annabel y yo tenemos el casillero juntas. Hablábamos de cualquier cosa mientras sacábamos los siguientes cursos.

-Alex, voltea disimuladamente a tu derecha.- dijo ella en un susurro.

Yo obedecí y la siguiente imagen me rompió el corazón. No era nadie más que Jared. Mi antiguo mejor amigo. Tuvimos una discusión y la cosa salió fatal. Ahora prácticamente toda nuestra amistad se fue al tacho. Y yo lo amaba. Lo ayude en todo, pero a él no le importo. Lo miré con una mezcla de nostalgia. Luego negué con la cabeza y trate de concentrarme en otra cosa. Pero mis recuerdos me ganaron haciendo que la pelea vuelva.

_-¿Pero cómo pudiste?- le dije yo._

_-Ya no seas exagerada.- dijo él con un tono molesto._

_-¿Exagerada? Decir un secreto mío no es ser exagerada.- le dije con rabia._

_-Parala ya.- dijo él._

_-Pero le dijiste que me cortaba a tu amigo y casi lo gritaste en las escaleras.- le dije con lágrimas._

_-¿Sabes qué? No quiero más problemas, chau.- dijo cortante._

_Yo retrocedí unos pasos y me fui corriendo. No podía creerlo. El fue mi mejor amigo desde que llegué aquí. Di muchas cosas por él y así me trata. No era un tema ligero. Yo le conté mi problema, no los orígenes solo el resultado. Me fui a la capilla subí las escaleras a mi sitio favorito y me puse a llorar descontroladamente. Solo me dediqué a eso. Mientras presionaba la herida de mi muñeca izquierda. Y recordaba todos mis problemas. Después de un rato me relajé y espere a que suene el timbre para bajar de allí con una sonrisa falsa de nuevo y pretender de que todo estaba bien. De que estoy bien. Aunque me este muriendo por dentro._

-Alex.- me dijo Annabel sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Sí?- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me miro con esa mirada tan particular que tiene, esa mirada que sabe que en ese momento me estoy ahogando.

-Estoy bien.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ajá.- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Vamos al piano.- le dije cambiando de tema con una sonrisa.

Ella decidió no insistir y aceptó. Nos dirigimos a la capilla donde estaba el piano. Ella usualmente se sentaba a leer en su celular a solo se relajaba sentada junto al piano mientras yo tocaba a todo volumen. Yo comencé a tocar "The Scientist" de "Coldplay" a mucha velocidad. La capilla retumbaba con su volumen. Yo en aquel piso era conocida como la pianista. En todos los recreos por todo ese corredor mi música resonaba a todo volumen.

Era extraño, cuando yo tocaba piano era como sumergirme en un mar de recuerdos míos. No pensaba cuando tocaba piano solo podía sentir. Sentir mi propio dolor, sentir palpitar mi muñeca, sentir mi mente viajar a otro mundo…

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

Mientras tanto en el país de Clow…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Estaba caminando por los pasadizos del castillo pensando, para variar, en ella. No podía dejar de pensar siquiera solo un minuto en ella. En sus ojos, su cabello, su voz, su aroma. Tenía aquel lazo suyo en mi mano. Aspirando aquel aroma que no se iba. Acariciando la suave tela de este. Cerré mis ojos y deje escapar un suspiro. Y comencé a escuchar una canción, me extrañé, esa canción era de piano, pero no sabía de dónde venía pues, en el castillo no había piano. Pero la escuchaba como si estuviera a mi costado. El sonido era como un eco. Pero una sensación cálida y dulce me invadió. Esa sensación era la misma que me había provocado la presencia de Alexandra. Era como si estuviéramos conectados. Podía sentirla. Me deleite por la música y por la calidez y la dulzura de la presencia mientras la recordaba.

-Alexandra.- dije en un suspiro.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

En nuestra dimensión…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Me detuve en seco, un olor diferente percaté. Era un aroma conocido, pero no sé de dónde. Era una fragancia masculina. Sentía algo raro pero precioso en mi pecho. Me concentre en el aroma. ¿De dónde salió? Extrañada perdí mi vista en el piano.

-¿Alex?- preguntó Annabel.

-¿Mmm?- musité.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó.

-No es nada…- dije.

El timbre sonó haciéndonos dar un saltito del susto. Nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase. Nos tocaba Arte. Bajamos las escaleras con rapidez para llegar a tiempo a clase.

-Buenas tardes alumnos.- dijo la profesora.

-Buenas tardes mis.- dijimos todos en coro.

-Bueno, hoy tendremos dibujo libre.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Tomen una hoja y dibujen.

Annabel y yo nos dirigimos juntas por las hojas. Nos sentamos juntas en la misma mesa que Maya, Lucy y Cooper. Comenzamos a dibujar. Yo no sabía que dibujar. Me quedé pensando mirando la hoja en blanco por un buen rato. Hasta que una imagen borrosa vino a mi mente. Como si mi mano supiese y mi mente no, comencé a dibujar sin saber qué. Parecía una persona. Un chico. Con mirada dócil y dulce. Mechones dispersos por el rostro. Era en verdad muy atractivo. Yo tenía el don de dibujar muy bien rostros. Pero siempre eran personas que conocía o por fotos. Pero no sé como apareció esto en mi hoja. Me quedé hipnotizada observando el dibujo mientras le agregaba detalles en el cabello.

-Wow, Alex.- dijo Annabel.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Cooper.- ¿Tu novio?- dijo pícaro.

-No…- dije nerviosa mientras me ponía roja.

-Me encanta tu dibujo.- dijo la mis que estaba detrás de mí.

-Gracias.- dije tímida.

-Pero, Alexandra, tu necesitar ver a alguien para dibujarlo ¿Cómo hiciste?- pregunto la miss.

-Yo, no sé.- admití.

-Eso es bueno, es un progreso.- dijo la miss.

-Gracias miss.- dije yo tímida.

La miss se dirigió a otra mesa y yo me quedé absorta por el dibujo, su rostro se me era familiar, pero no sabía de dónde lo conocía. Me sonrojé un poquito más. Para mi suerte la clase acabó y me tocaba biología. Guarde el dibujo en mi cuaderno de dibujos. Pero lo puse al medio. No quería que nadie más lo viera. Me dirigí a biología lo más rápido posible. Llegue al laboratorio. Me senté en la mesa de cuatro con Annabel a mi costado y con Michelle y Marzia al frente. La miss con toda la paciencia del mundo explicaba acerca de la reproducción. Pero no faltaba el grupo de chicos inmaduros que hacían comentarios estúpidos acerca del tema. La clase pasó lo más rápido que de costumbre. Y de nuevo, era recreo. Annabel y yo nos dirigimos al casillero juntas.

-¿Qué nos toca después?- pregunté yo.

-Mmmm… Creo que historia.- respondió ella.

-¿Dos horas?- le pregunte.

-Sí.- confirmo Annabel.

-Oh vaya.- dije yo.

Sacamos los cuadernos y nos dirigimos a la capilla nuevamente. La capilla quedaba en el último piso de uno de los dos edificios. Y la capilla tenía dos pisos. Era majestuosa en verdad.

-¿Puedo tocar piano?- preguntó ella con brillo en los ojos.

-Claro, yo iré arriba un rato.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar. Yo subí al segundo piso de la capilla que era como un balcón. Desde allí podía ver como tocaba piano Annabel. Me apoyé en la baranda de madera tallada del balcón. Que era muy bajita. Me dio nervios y decidí mejor solo estar parada. Annabel estaba tocando hermoso el piano. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la melodía. Una imagen borrosa vino nuevamente a mí. Una silueta. La silueta de un chico. Algo despertó en mí.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Otra vez, la sensación de calidez y dulzura. Pero algo diferente había. Algo nuevo. Sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente, y comencé a sentir temor. Kurogane, Sakura y Syoran estaban a mi lado hablando de lo más normal. Ninguno se percataba de que algo me pasaba. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y comencé a sudar en frío.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Abrí un poco mis ojos. No sentía nada. La música del piano de Annabel sonaba como en un eco. Perdí el equilibrio. Y caí por el balcón. Un grito de terror diciendo mi nombre resonó en toda la capilla. La caída era infinita y solo podía esperar el duro impacto contra el suelo.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

-¡NO!- grite lleno de terror.- ¡ALEXANDRA!- grite desgarrando mi garganta por el pánico.

-¡Fye!- me llamo aterrada Sakura.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto alterado Syoran.

Mis ojos se llenaron del pánico. No pude más y perdí el conocimiento.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Todo lo veía borroso. Veía rostros desconocidos, el cielo y escuchaba ecos como el de una ambulancia. Luego recuperé el conocimiento. Me estaban llevando por el colegio afuera. Annabel me llamaba con desesperación. A lo lejos visualicé el rostro de Jared con preocupación. Enfoque mi vista en donde estaba. En una camilla. Luego realicé que me estaban llevando a un hospital. Traté de recordar que sucedió. Una caída. Traté de moverme pero un agudo dolor se apoderó de mi espalda.

-Vas a estar bien.- decía Annabel una y otra vez más para sí misma que para mí mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Annabel.- la llame con dolor en un susurro.

Ella me miró sorprendida. Yo le sonreí. Ella entendió y sonrió igualmente. Perdí mi mirada en el cielo. Se me cerraron los ojos y perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

**Holaa aquí el segundo capi :D espero que les guste ^^ bueno hasta la próxima! **


	3. En el mundo de los sueños

**Holaaa (sí creo que estoy actualizando muy rápido) Bueno, espero que les guste la historia y muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D Bueno, continuamos…**

**El Ángel del Mago**

Chapter 3:

**En el mundo de los Sueños**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Estaba en una playa. Era un atardecer. Pero no oscurecía. Luego realicé que estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Caminé por la orilla sin rumbo fijo. Pensando solo en ella. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estará ella bien? Me torturé con mires de preguntas. Luego miré a lo lejos una silueta que estaba sentada en una roca. Con un vestido blanco. La reconocí al instante. Era ella. Me llené de emoción.

-¡Alexandra!- grité corriendo hasta ella.

Ella volteó ligeramente. Me observó y sonrió. Yo llegué a su lado sin importar que mi pantalón negro estuviera empapado por el mar que me llegaba a los tobillos. Ella me sonrió gentilmente y me dio un espacio para sentarme a su lado. Yo complacido acepte y me senté cómodo en la liza roca. Ella llevaba el mismo vestido de cuando la conocí. Medité sobre devolverle su listón. Luego me negué, anhelaba tener una pertenencia suya. Su aroma me embriagaba como el más exquisito de los venenos.

-Es hermoso.- dijo ella mirando el atardecer.

-Lo es.- dije yo mirándola a ella.

Alexandra lo notó y se sonrojo. Eso me encanto. Luego realicé que algo le había pasado. Decidí confirmarlo.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- le pregunté suavemente.

-Tuve un accidente.- respondió ella.

Yo me quedé aterrado.

-No te preocupes, mi cuerpo está bien, ahora debe estar inconsciente.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes?, yo estoy aquí porque me desmaye al sentir que algo te pasaba.- le confesé.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?- me pregunto sorprendida.

-Creo que estamos conectados.- dije mirándola con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Oh, vaya.- dijo ella sorprendida.-Lamento preocuparte.- dijo ella avergonzada.

-No te disculpes, sinceramente, no puedo evitar pensar en ti.- le dije mirándola cariñosamente.

Luego comprendí que iba muy rápido, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada. Yo me detesté a mí mismo por eso.

-Me refiero, que me importas.- dije nervioso tratando de arreglarlo.

Pero soné como un tarado, genial. Ella se rió. Un momento… ¿Se rió? ¡Le simpatizo! Me alivie un poco pero seguía nervioso.

-Eres muy adorable.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yo solo sonreí para no arruinarla con alguna bobada. Ambos miramos el atardecer. Más bien. Ella miraba el atardecer y yo la miraba a ella. Su vestido se movía al compas del viendo y reflejaba las luces que producía el mar. La hermosa luz del atardecer la hacía ver cálida. Me encantaba. Era un momento perfecto. El sonido del mar. La espléndida vista. Ella tan hermosa como cuando la conocí. Los dos sentados juntos. No podía ser más perfecto… Me equivoque, acaba de recostar su cabeza en mi hombro. Ahora si es totalmente perfecto. Estaba en total paz. Solo existíamos ella y yo.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Solté un suspiro. En todo el día no había estado tan relajada. Era realmente hermoso. Y con Fye a mi lado era mejor. Me sentía protegida y segura a su lado. Sin contar lo cómoda que estaba. Esto era realmente precioso. Pero, un pequeño dolor de cabeza apareció arruinando mi único momento de paz. Me separé de Fye colocando una mano en mi sien.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él preocupado.

-Me duele la cabeza.- respondí.

-Alexandra…- dijo él.

Perdí el conocimiento. Sentí como si algo me cubriera y me dejé llevar.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Una luz blanca la rodeó con unas alas que salían de su espalda, unas alas más grandes que las de Sakura. Yo recordé que de esa manera desapareció la última vez. Comencé a desesperarme.

-¡No, espera!- le suplique.

Pero era muy tarde ella había desaparecido.

-Alexandra…- dije tristemente.

Todo a mí alrededor desapareció. Y volví a la realidad. Estaba en mi habitación. Inmediatamente llevé mi mano a mi bolsillo y comprobé que aún estaba allí el lazo negro. Me senté en mi cama y aspire su aroma, ahora más fuerte. Suspiré. Y sonreí por volverla a ver. Pero la sonrisa se borro al recordar lo que dijo. "Tuve un accidente". Como se encontrará ella. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir? Gruñí por no pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero, yo quería conocerla. Cara a cara. Como me encantaría poder estar con ella. Juntos. Sin problemas o medidas de tiempo. Pero eso es imposible ahora. Me levanté de la cama. Y me percaté que era un atardecer. Tal como en el mundo de los sueños. Sonreí. Solo faltaba poco para volver a dormir y volver a verla. Salí de mi habitación para ver qué había de comer. Estaba hambriento.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANRDRA

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y olvidé inmediatamente lo que había soñado. Mi vista estaba borrosa. Trate de enfocarla para ver el nuevo ambiente en donde me encontraba. Estaba en una habitación de un hospital. Traté de sentarme pero mi espalda me torturó con un agudo dolor.

-Hija, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto mi madre. No me había percatado de que estaba sentada en una silla a mi lado.

-Mami, no te preocupes estoy bien.- le dije.

-Me diste un susto, pequeña.- dijo ella llena de dolor.

-Ma, aquí estoy, vivita y coleado.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella solo me sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Mi hermana?- pregunte.

-En la universidad.- contestó.

-¿Papá?- pregunté.

-En la cafetería.- dijo con una risita.

Yo reí un poco. Pero me dolió mucho.

-Descansa hijita, no quiero que hagas esfuerzos.- dijo mi madre dulcemente.

Yo le hice caso y traté de conciliar el sueño.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Me encontré con todos en la cocina. Estaban hablando con la bruja dimensional. Qué raro, casi nunca hablábamos con ella. A la hora que entre a la cocina todos guardaron silencio.

-Lo lamento ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunté con sospecha.

-No, solo hablábamos de un nuevo viaje que debemos realizar.- respondió Syoran.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

-Fye, hemos estado hablando y al parecer…- comenzó a decir Sakura.

-Hay una persona, con un poder parecido al de Sakura, incluso más grande.- comenzó a decir la bruja.- Y creo que tú la conoces.- dijo esto último mirándome pícaramente.

-¿A quién te refieres?- dije totalmente rojo.

-Una chica, es de otra dimensión.- comenzó a aclarar ella.

-¿Qué problema hay con ella?- pregunte preocupado.

-Entonces la conoces…- inquirió ella.

-No.

-¿No?

-Tal vez.

-¿Tal vez?

-Hay, sí.- dije con un suspiro de resignación.

-Bueno, si pasaste tiempo con ella, deberías haber notado de que posee magia.- dijo ella.

-Sí la tiene, y es bastante.- comenté.

-Esa chica está en peligro.- dijo la bruja seriamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté rápido y preocupado.

-Hay alguien que está siguiendo los pasos de Fei Wong.- dijo ella.- Pero ahora su objetivo no es Sakura, es ella.- sentenció.

-¿Qué debo hacer para protegerla?- pregunte ansioso.

-Verás, ella tiene el poder de viajar por las dimensiones, pero también su corazón puede transformarse como las alas de Sakura. Si sus alas se rompen pasará lo mismo con Sakura clon, pero ese es solo uno de los peligros. Si ella está en malas manos aquel poder se puede doblar y podría causar que el corazón de esta chica que es bondadoso, se vuelva frío y sin sentimientos, provocando destrucción y muerte.- dijo la bruja seriamente.

-Entonces para protegerla no puedo dejar que quien siga los pasos de Fei Wong la capture.- dije yo analizando.

-Pero para eso, debes hacerla salir de la dimensión de la que se encuentra.- dijo ella.- Debes mantenerla a salvo a toda costa.- dijo.

-Dalo por hecho, nadie la va a tocar.- dije yo seriamente.

-Otra cosa más, de hecho son dos.- dijo.- La primera es de que la persona que está siguiendo los pasos de Fei Wong ha hecho lo mismo que había hecho con Syoran… Fye, te ah clonado.- sentenció.

Yo no pude evitar abrir mis ojos de sorpresa, cómo era posible. Luego sentí algo amargo dentro de mí. Un clon mío… Ahora se me complicaba todo.

-Pero aquel clon es una copia de ti cuando perdiste tu ojo y eras vampiro.- dijo ella.- Es como… tu lado siniestro, le ah inculcado incluso el mismo sentimiento tuyo hacia ella.- dijo la bruja muy preocupante.

-¿Pero como el posible que le inculque ese sentimiento si hace poco la conocí?- pregunté

-Seguramente esta persona ah arreglado cada uno de estos movimientos, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

La frase resonó en mi mente. Como cuando me convertí en vampiro… Ahora yo tenía mis dos ojos, desde que derroté a Fei Wong, también tenía mi magia de vuelta, eso implicaba que mis ojos eran azules. Pero, no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar que hay alguien como yo pero con otras intenciones detrás de ella, detrás de Alexandra. Y ese alguien es fuerte y con sed de sangre.

-Que es lo otro.- pregunte tratando aún de convivir con la noticia que eh sido clonado.

-Ella, en estos momentos, está pasando por una situación difícil.- dijo tristemente la bruja.- Su corazón se está haciendo pedazos y está en camino a la destrucción propia.- dijo ella con mucha tristeza en los ojos.- es esencial que llegues antes de que ella misma sea su propio enemigo.- dijo sentenciándola.

-¿Cuándo empezamos el viaje?- pregunte ansioso.

-Mañana mismo.- informó ella.- Hoy los cuatro hagan sus maletas, se llevaran a Mokona.- dijo ella.- También cuando lleguen denle un presente a ella de mi parte…

-Un momento, tú nunca das nada gratis.- dijo Kurogane.

-Solo, y tan solo porque se trata de ella, no cobrare, le tengo un gran afecto a esta niña.- dijo la bruja muy cariñosamente.

-Eso es nuevo.- dijo fastidiado Kurogane.

-Cuando hagan sus maletas dénselas a Mokona ya que ella puede guardar las cosas dentro de sí.- dijo la bruja.

-Claro, de la misma manera de que guardaba mi katana y la espada del mocoso.- dijo Kurogane.

-Hablando de Katanas, Fye, te tengo un obsequio pero te lo daré solo con una condición.- dijo ella.- Esta katana, es mágica, no necesitas saber usar una para poder combatir, la misma katana de da los conocimientos tan solo con tenerla en tus manos, es como si tuviera mente propia, pero solo te obedece a ti y a quienes tú quieras.- dijo enseñando la imponente Katana.

-¿Cuál es la condición?- pregunté.

-Que la uses para protegerla a toda costa, ella es muy importante.- dijo ella.- No puedes dejarla caer en las garras de cualquier peligro, ni siquiera de ella misma.

-Y si ella es el peligro, ¿Cómo la protejo de ella misma?- pregunté confundido.

-Tú sabrás como, eso lo descubrirás tú.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yo me quedé confundido ante esto último, si la espada es para protegerla, como puedo protegerla de ella misma, es imposible…

-Bueno, empaquen que mañana comenzaran su viaje temprano.- dijo ella.- Mokona, entrégale a Fye el obsequio de mi parte para ella y la katana.- dijo la bruja.

-A la orden.- dijo la pequeña Mokona.- ¡Aaaahhhh FUUUUUUU!- dijo botando de su boca una maleta de color negro.

-Ella lo necesitará durante el viaje, mucha suerte, viajeros.- dijo ella y la comunicación se cortó.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a empacar.- Dijo Syoran agarrándole la mano a Sakura y sacándola de la cocina.

-Mokona irá a dormir.- dijo la criatura blanca.

Yo me quedé observando la maleta para Alexandra. Y luago la katana. No podía procesar tanta información… Un clon mío, ella en peligro… Era demasiado en un día.

-Oye, ¿qué te sucede?- pregunto Kurogane.

-Solo… no puedo creerlo.- dije observando la katana ahora en mis manos.

-¿Qué parte de todo?- preguntó él.

-Todo…- dije yo, solté un suspiro y le sonreí.- Me voy a empacar, hasta mañana Kurorin.- le dije con una gran sonrisa falsa.

-Ya te dije que no hagas eso conmigo, no me engañas.- dijo él con un gruñido.

-Es la única forma que me hago creer a mí mismo de que estoy bien.- respondí en un susurro y abandoné la cocina.

Me dirigí a mi habitación como un sonámbulo. Llevaba en una mano la katana y en la otra la maleta para Alexandra. Entré en mi habitación y cuidadosamente coloqué la maleta a un lado de mi cama, y la katana en mi escritorio. Saqué una maleta vacía y proseguí a llenarla con ropa para el viaje. Tanto como veraniegas como de invierno. Coloqué mantas con la idea de dárselas a ella por si tenía frío. Sonreí ante la idea. Después de un rato cerré mi maleta y la puse al lado de la de Alexandra.

Dirigí mi mirada a la katana. La saque de su estuche con manos temblorosas, nunca había usado una. Pero al sacarla de su estuche, pude sentir su poder, mi agarre se volvió firme y confianza emanaba a la hora de comenzar a hacer piruetas con ella, es como si fuera más experto que Kurogane y Syoran juntos. Ahora sé que la puedo proteger. Me quedé quieto con la katana mientras esta reflejaba la luz de la luna. La guarde y observé detenidamente el cielo de noche alumbrado solamente por la inmensa y hermosa luna. Guardé la katana y la volví a poner en su sitio. Me dirigí a mi cama y con un último pensamiento me quede dormido, aquel pensamiento era el siguiente. "Pronto nos encontraremos cara a cara, mi ángel".

* * *

**Holaaa aquí el siguiente capítulo :D espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora, gracias por los reviews y hasta la próximaaa MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI!**


	4. El viaje inicia

**Holaaa volví (creo que me volví adicta a este fic ._.) Espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora :D Bueno, continuamos ^^**

**El Ángel del Mago**

Chapter 4:

**El viaje Inicia**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Aquí otra vez, en el mundo de los sueños. Aquí otra vez, buscándola sin parar. Aquí otra vez, pensando en ella. Verdes colinas había alrededor, flores botaban su deliciosa fragancia. A lo lejos visualicé un hermoso y frondoso sauce. Con sus ramas moviéndose al compas del viento. Como si aquel magnífico árbol me llamase caminé sin sentir mis pies hasta él. Su impotencia y majestuosidad me dejaba conmovido por lo bello que era este árbol. Poco a poco me di cuenta que estaba con una acompañante, una silueta recostada en su tronco durmiendo pacíficamente. No la podía confundir… Era ella, Alexandra. Sigilosamente me acerqué a ella, sin despertarla. Me recosté a su lado disfrutando de la brisa. Simplemente era hermoso. Ella era hermosa. Se veía tan angelical… tan tranquila. Su embriagante aroma me envenenaba como el más exquisito de los venenos. Dejándome a su merced. No aguanté más y alargué mi mano hasta su mejilla acariciándola suavemente con delicadeza. Contemplé lo suave que era su piel. Suspiré. Ella se removió un poco y abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-Buenos días, angelito.- dije muy dulcemente.

Ella se sonrojó, me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca. Me aparte un poco con un ligero sonrojo.

-Buenos días.- dijo ella suavemente.

-Bueno técnicamente, serían buenas noches, pero aquí parece que estamos de día.- dije yo mirando entre las ramas del sauce.

-¿Prefieres de que sea de noche?- preguntó ella.

-Como tu decidas estará bien para mí.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta. Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente la noche comenzó a adueñarse del lugar. Tan azul como el mar pero con la luna brillando en lo alto. Para alumbrarnos, luciérnagas aparecieron haciendo que el ambiente se vea realmente hermoso.

-¿Qué tal así?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta.- le dije suavemente en un susurro.

Ella sonrió más aún. Me fascinaba lo que había creado, simplemente era hermoso. Simple pero hermoso. Nos recostamos en el tronco del sauce ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Sabes? Mañana saldré a tu búsqueda.- le susurre.

-¿Te podré ver frente a frente…?- preguntó ella.

-Así es, solo espérame por favor.- dijo él.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

-A mí no me engañas, yo sé que sufres… y prométeme que lucharas, yo… no quiero perderte.- dije.

Ella me miró sorprendida con esos intrigantes ojos marrones. Sus ojos brillaron por lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos. Sonrió y dijo:

-Gracias, por todo.- dijo en un susurro.

Se lanzó a mis brazos y lloró un poco, pude saberlo al sentirla temblar. Pude sentir sus lágrimas en mi cuello. Yo solo me aferré más a ella. Temiendo de que desaparezca. Temiendo no poder ser capaz de protegerla. La abracé tratando de sentir que la protegía. Aunque me parta de dolor que llore, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación cálida y dulce que me provocaba ella.

-Pero lo lamento.- dijo en un susurro con voz quebrada.

-Alexandra…- comencé a decir yo.

Una luz blanca la cubrió. Unas alas gigantescas que irradiaban luz salieron de su espalda. Un sentimiento de falta comenzó a invadirme, aún no quería que esto acabe, aún quería estar con ella.

-¡Espera por favor!- grite de frustración y tristeza.

Ella desapareció. Yo bajé la mirada triste. Suspiré. Saqué aquel lazo negro de mi bolsillo. Aspiré su aroma.

-Mi ángel…- dije suavemente lleno de tristeza.

Todo a mí alrededor desapareció. Desperté. La luz me molestaba en los ojos. Gruñí levemente. Luego realicé que hoy era el día en que saldría en su búsqueda. Me di ánimos. Hoy sería un día importante. Rápidamente me levanté de la cama. Me cambié con la ropa original de mi mundo. Siempre para viajar la usaba. Decidí tender mi cama. A la hora que lo iba a hacer, allí estaba. El listón negro. Sonreí cálidamente. Tomé delicadamente el listón negro entre mis manos. Aspire su delicioso aroma. Pronto estaremos juntos. Guardé el listón en uno de los bolsillos de mi ropa. Terminé de hacer mi cama y con las dos maletas más mi katana decidí ir en busca de los demás. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente. Estaba ansioso. Los encontré todos casi listos.

-Buenos días.- dije animado.

-Buenos días.- me dijeron en coro.

-En un rato partiremos, falta darle la maleta de Sakura a Mokona a parte de las que tienes.- dijo Syoran.

-Bueno, en ese caso, aquí está mi maleta y la de ella.- dije yo entregándoselas a Mokona.

-¡Aaaaah FUUUUUUU!- exclamó la criaturita blanca.

Las dos maletas se cubrieron por una luz media dorada y se encogieron para entrar a la boca de Mokona.

-Ya tengo la mía lista.- dijo Sakura.

-¿Mokona ya la puede guardar?- preguntó la cosita blanca.

-Sí.- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente Mokona guardó la maleta de Sakura. Yo estaba impaciente por empezar el viaje. Se notaba mi impaciencia. Kurogane solo me miró divertido.

-Hey, bollo con patas, llévanos de una vez a otro mundo antes de que a este le dé un ataque nervioso.- dijo señalándome con el pulgar.

Una risilla se escapó de Sakura. Yo miré con cara de pocos amigos a Kurogane.

-Bien que te gustaría que me dé un ataque nervioso, ¿No Kurorin?- dije llamándolo por el apodo que odiaba.

Él se limito a soltar un gruñido.

-Todos juntitos, Mokona los llevará a la siguiente dimensión.-dijo con una sonrisa.- MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI… ¡AHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUU!- exclamo mientras unas alas salían de su espalda y nosotros éramos transportados al siguiente mundo.

_Espérame, Alexandra_. Pensé cuando comenzamos a viajar a la siguiente dimensión.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Mañana me darían de alta. Para mi suerte no tenía lesiones ni nada por el estilo, pero la espalda me dolía mucho ya en sí por el impacto. _Vaya, es difícil deshacerse de mí. _Pensé con sarcasmo. Estaba sola en aquella habitación. Mi madre había ido a la cafetería y mi padre se fue a la casa para poner unos asuntos en orden, mi hermana estaba en la universidad. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta. Realicé que desde el accidente no me había levantado de la camilla. Después de pensarla dos veces, me senté ignorando el agudo dolor de mi espalda. _Uno… dos… ¡tres!_ Conté mentalmente levantándome. Mi espalda me dolió demasiado, pero no le hice caso. Caminé despacio hasta la ventana. Estaba nublado y hacía un poco de frío, pero me agradaba esa sensación que hacía que se me erice la piel. Me quedé mirando hipnotizada las ramas de un árbol que estaba seco.

_-Espérame…-_ escuche como un susurro.

Abrí mis ojos de sorpresa y lleve mis manos a mi pecho. Una sensación cálida se apoderó de mí. _No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. _Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando en eso. Yo nunca era optimista, antes lo era. Una chica totalmente alegre, siempre sonriente. Siempre miraba el futuro con buenos ojos. Creo que a eso se le llama inocencia o incrédula… Pero cuando crecí, las cosas se complicaron a un grado que no pude aguantar. Antes solía decir, que todo saldría bien, sin importar lo duro que fuese. Pero esa esperanza, esa fe, se quebró en mí. Y me convertí en lo que soy. Una chica forzada a mostrar lo que era antes sin sentirlo, una chica que siempre siente que nunca lo superará. Una chica sin esperanzas, una chica que no da para más. Una chica… muerta.

Cerré mis ojos dejando escapar una lágrima. Siempre me permitía ser yo misma solo cuando estaba sola. No me gustaba dejarme ver destrozada por no preocupar a nadie. Me sentía débil. Pero me permitía ser yo misma solo estando yo sola, ya que a mí misma no me podía engañar, no estando sola.

Caminé hasta el pequeño baño de la habitación. Y proseguí con mi rutina. Me lavé la cara y le sonreí a mi propio reflejo. Pronto llegaría mi madre de la cafetería y no me permitiría que ella me encuentre así. Me dirigí a la camilla y me volví a recostar. Pero con mi mirada perdida en aquel árbol seco.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

-¡FUUUUUU!, llegamos a mundo nuevo.- anunció Mokona.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que aterrices bien, bollo con patas?!- rugió Kurogane.

-¡Waaaaaaa, Kurorin está molesto!- chillo Mokona saltando a mi hombro.

-No le hagas caso Mokona, Kurorin es un amargado.- le dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Ya te eh dicho que no me llames así!- gruñó Kurogane.

Yo solo sonreí y comencé a correr antes de que él me alcance y me dé una paliza. No me importaba si mi integridad física este en riesgo con ese ninja, se me era divertido. Después de un rato él se rindió con un gruñido.

-¿Es este su mundo?- pregunté.

-No siento nada mágico aquí.- dijo Sakura.

-Mokona tampoco.- dijo la criatura blanca.

-Entonces… debemos continuar.- dije yo apresurado.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Por fin, hoy me voy del hospital. Estaba demasiado aburrida, no podía ver a nadie. Aunque debo admitir que me gustó ser yo misma ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola, extrañaba a mis amigas. Pero, en la tarde recién me iría. Mi mamá para que no me aburra tanto, me trajo libros y mi cuaderno de dibujos. Yo en esos momentos estaba dibujando un enorme sauce. Se supone que era de noche en ese lugar. Terminé el paisaje. Me quedé mirando el dibujo, algo le faltaba. Debajo de aquel árbol comencé a dibujar dos siluetas. Una femenina y una masculina. Cuando terminé de dibujarlas, al ver el dibujo era como un dejavú. Sin darme cuenta saque uno de los dibujos que tenía que estaba al centro. Me sonroje. Era aquel rostro que dibuje en la clase de arte.

-_Espérame…- _escuche en un susurro y en un eco.

Me asusté y guardé de nuevo los dibujos poniendo el cuaderno en la mesita de al lado. Suspiré. Realicé que estaba totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa. Una sensación de calidez me embriagaba. Negué con la cabeza y me quedé observando aquel cuaderno de dibujos.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

Había pasado una semana, en el cual visitaron más de veinte dimensiones. Todos en busca de la chica. Pero, en todas las dimensiones no había ni presencias mágicas ni nada que muestre que ella estaba presente. Fye comenzaba a ponerse más ansioso. Solo la veía cortos tiempos en el mundo de los sueños. En estos le contaba que la estaba buscando. Ella solo sonreía o decía que no debería preocuparse por ella. Él una vez más se negaba, le tomaba la mano depositaba un beso en esta y decía: "No importa lo difícil que sea, yo te encontraré, mi ángel". El mago nunca se rendía. No quería que algo le pasara. No le importaba lo agotado que se sintiera, solo quería protegerla y tenerla a salvo. Aunque el costo sea alto, él haría cualquier cosa por ella.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

Desde que salió de la clínica, Alexandra siempre estaba distraída. Seguidamente su vista se perdía y parecía que no estaba consciente. Cada vez, su situación empeoraba. Solo cuando estaba acompañada ella trataba de entablar una conversación. Pero cuando estaba sola, solo su cuerpo estaba presente, más su mente estaba en otro mundo… y no necesariamente en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Holaaa este es el siguiente capi, espero que les guste la historia, hasta la próxima MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI!**


	5. El Faro

**Hola, volví ^^ espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Bueno, continuamos con la historia…**

**El Ángel del Mago**

Chapter 5:

**El faro**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Una semana, no hay éxito. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no podía enloquecer. Trataba de pensar que ella estaba bien. De que nada le podía pasar. Aunque eso era falso hacérmelo creer me hacía sentir bien. Estábamos en la playa de otro mundo. Era de noche y estábamos acampando. Al otro lado, había una bahía con un enorme faro. Yo estaba recostado en la arena observando las estrellas con ambos brazos detrás de mi cabeza. Al mirar las estrellas no pude evitar pensar en ella. Solo quería que ella mire el mismo paisaje que yo a mi lado. Hacía un poco de frío pero no me importaba. Miraba el vapor de mi aliento abstraído por mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Pensará en mí? ¿Le gustaré…? Me detuve en esa pregunta. Si bien es cierto, yo tenía en claro mis sentimientos hacia ella. Pero, ¿ella sentirá lo mismo por mí? Miles de dudas acudieron a mi mente. Escenarios míos y de ellas invadieron mis ideas. Solo podía pensar en ella conmigo. No me importaba… yo era feliz en mi mente. Donde ella y yo estamos juntos. Sin peligro alguno. Solo nosotros. Felices. En los brazos del otro.

Sonreí. Estaba tan emocionado por la idea de nosotros dos que o pude evitar demostrarlo. Solté un suspiro. Como me gustaría… tener una señal de ella. Poder encontrarla. Pronto. Como me gustaría saber dónde está. En estos momentos ese es mi deseo.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

Eran la una de la mañana en la dimensión de Alexandra. Todo estaba tranquilo. La chica de cabellos castaños estaba en el balcón de su casa mirando la infinita noche en la ciudad. Ella vivía cerca al mar. A unas cuadras de un parque en donde había un faro. Ella estaba pensando en aquellos dibujos que manifestaba. Siempre necesitaba ver para dibujar. Ahora parecía que dibujaba recuerdos. Pero por más que intentara recordar de donde salían aquellos "recuerdos" no lo conseguía. Es más, le daba un dolor de cabeza y ella dejaba de intentar. Pero la curiosidad la mataba por dentro.

-¿De dónde… serán esos recuerdos?- le preguntó ella a su cachorrita que estaba a su costado, como si ella le pudiera dar todas las respuestas.

-¿Quién será… esa persona que no dejo de dibujar?- preguntó en un susurro a la infinita noche.

Un sonido como el de una campana retumbó en sus oídos. Ella entró en un estado hipnótico.

-_Solo una señal…-_susurró el viento.

-Alguien me llama.- dijo ella con los ojos entreabiertos y sin brillo en ellos. Ella estaba en un estado de hipnosis. –Debo… ayudarlo.- dijo ella semiconsciente.

Todos en su casa estaban dormidos. Era un domingo. Nadie estaba despierto. Solo ella lo estaba. Nadie se percató de lo que iba a suceder. Un brillo blanco comenzó a irradiar de la castaña. Comenzó a levitar hasta llegar al medio de la pista que estaba frente a su hogar. El brillo desapareció. Pero ella seguía en estado de hipnosis. Comenzó a caminar como una sonámbula por las calles desiertas. Ninguna persona la observaba, ni un carro se avecinaba.

Ella caminaba por el medio de la pista. Con paso firme directamente a un objetivo: al faro. Ella tenía un pensamiento desde pequeña. Para ella los faros se utilizaban para llamar barcos que se encuentren perdidos. Les daba a estos barcos una señal. Y lo que sentía que necesitaba dar era eso, una señal. Sin darse cuenta llegó a una calle en donde no todos estaban dormidos…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE JARED

Estaba mirando por la ventana de mi edificio. No podía dormir. Solo no podía. Pensaba en mil cosas. Pero, mi atención fue robada por alguien que caminaba por la calle en medio de la pista. Seguro que era un ebrio o un drogado… pero caminaba demasiado firme para serlo. Observé más atentamente a esta persona. ¿Qué? Como es posible a estas horas de la noche ella este afuera de su casa. La sobreprotegían a tal punto que no la dejaban ni salir sola. Dudo que menos de noche. Mi ex amiga estaba deambulando sola por la noche en medio de la pista. O estoy alucinando o enserio es ella. Y si fuera ella ¿Qué rayos está haciendo afuera a estas horas de la noche? Decidí seguirla con la mirada, parecía como si se dirigiese al parque. Quería salir y seguirla pero, se darían cuenta mis padres y me darían el castigo del siglo. Me limité a solo observarla hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Ella parecía no sentir nada. En sus ojos no había brillo. Ella estaba en un estado de trance. Después de caminar un rato llegó a aquel faro que conocía desde que era niña. Lo miró sin sentir nada, era como si su mente no razonara. Ella comenzó a levitar haciendo que no quede nada bajo sus pies. Lentamente comenzó a subir hasta llegar a la parte superior del faro. En aquel pequeño balconcito que había alrededor de la luz de la cima del faro, ella se detuvo allí. El faro brilló más aún y paró de moverse quedándose iluminando a la castaña. Ella situó ambas manos en la luz y ella también comenzó a brillar.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

Era tarde, solo yo estaba despierto. Mirando con curiosidad y fascinación el faro de este lugar. De pronto la luz del faro se detuvo y apuntó justo donde estábamos nosotros. La luz se volvió más intensa haciendo que los demás también se despertaran.

-¿Pero qué demo…?- comenzó a decir Kurogane.

-¡FUUUU!- Exclamó Mokona.- Una fuente mágica de otra dimensión hizo que este faro haga esto.- chillo la criaturita blanca.

-Es obra de ella.- dije con alegría.

Era Alexandra, no lo podía dudar, nos estaba ayudando. Emocionado me levanté de un salto.

-¡Mokona! ¿¡Crees que nos puedas llevar a esa dimensión!?- pregunté entusiasmado y esperanzado.

-Tendríamos que pasar por dos dimensiones más.- Informó Mokona.

-Perfecto hazlo Mokona.- grité de alegría.

Todos nos preparamos, guardamos todo y Mokona comenzó a transportarnos. La luz blanca nos iluminaba intensamente.

-¡MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI! ¡AAAHHHH FUUUUUUUUU!- exclamó mientras nos llevaban a la siguiente dimensión.

_Ya voy, mi ángel. _Pensé mirando con una gran sonrisa el faro.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

La castaña dejo de tocar el faro y este volvió a su normalidad. Ella perdió la conciencia. Comenzó a caer por el balcón. La caída parecía infinita. Pero alguien evitó que terminara en un trágico accidente evitando una segura muerte.

-Mi ángel de las sombras…- susurro una encantadora voz.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les guste la historia ^^ gracias por leer y dejen reviews! MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI!**


	6. Pronto

**Holaaaa, volví. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado hasta ahora c: Bueno, continuamos…**

**El Ángel del Mago**

Chapter 6:

**Pronto**

* * *

-Mi ángel de las sombras…- susurro una encantadora voz.

Un destello brilló del ojo dorado del rubio. Cargo en brazos a la inconsciente chica castaña.

-Aún debo esperar a que el otro llegue y deshacerme de él… serás como una carnada. Por mientras, nuestro encuentro nunca sucedió. Pronto te llevaré conmigo.- dijo esto último en un susurro.

Rápidamente la llevó de vuelta a su casa. Entró por el balcón, ya que ella lo había dejado abierto. Todos estaban durmiendo. El vampiro sigilosamente se escabullo con la chica en brazos hasta su dormitorio. La depositó cuidadosamente en su cama. Le acarició la mejilla y le dio un delicado beso en la frente. Con astucia y discreción salió de aquella casa y fue a otra dimensión a la espera de su clon. Esperaría en esa dimensión cercana a que su clon aparezca en la dimensión de la castaña. Pronto de encontrarían cara a cara. Y aquel encuentro sería un combate donde solo uno deba sobrevivir.

La noche transcurrió pacífica mientras Alexandra estaba en el mundo de los sueños donde nada, por el momento, podría salir mal. Ella estaba con cierto mago rubio que a todo momento le sacaba tanto una sonrisa como un sonrojo.

Ambos estaban en un desierto, no era ni caluroso ni tenían frio. Solo corrían riendo sin parar.

-No me vas a atrapar…- dijo Alexandra divertida mientras corría.

-Ya lo veremos.- dijo el mago corriendo detrás de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Corrían sin parar y entre risas y comentarios graciosos se agotaron. El mago la abrazo de la cintura con un "Ya te tengo" y ambos cayeron a la arena entre risas. Cuando pararon de reír se sonrojaron por la proximidad. Podían sentir el aliento del otro en su rostro. El rubio aparto una mano que tenía en su cintura para subirla a su mejilla. Acariciándola con delicadeza. Tanto ella como él se sonrojaron tiernamente. Se acercaron un poco más ambos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos y…

El despertador de Alexandra sonó furiosamente haciéndola despertar. Ella automáticamente olvidó todo respecto a la noche anterior y al sueño. Ella se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara. Al verse al espejo descubrió que ella estaba totalmente sonrojada. Miró extrañada su reflejo.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó a decir la castaña.

Negó la cabeza y prosiguió a lavarse la cara. Volvió a su habitación y se cambio se ropa a su uniforme para hacer deporte, hoy le tocaba educación física, gruñendo levemente por el frío. Comenzó a apurarse. Otra vez iba a estar tarde. Le dio de comer a su perrita y en la puerta dejó una nota diciendo "Mamá, Papá: Ya fui al cole, los veo más tarde".

Se puso su casaca y salió para encontrarse con su movilidad que la estaba esperando.

-Ya iba a tocar el timbre.- dijo la señora que conducía el carro.

-No era necesario, ya estoy aquí.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa forzada.

La señora decidió no argumentar más y puso en marcha la camioneta. Alexandra soltó un suspiro y sacó su celular, puso sus audífonos poniendo sus canciones favoritas de "Alesana".

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

-Mokona, ¿Podemos ir ya?- pregunte suplicante a la pequeña criaturita blanca.

-No.- dijo.- Hemos viajado muchas veces en este corto periodo, necesito descansar, si quieres que sea más probable que estemos en su mundo la próxima vez que viajemos necesitas dejar que descanse.- Dijo protestante.

-El bollo con patas tiene razón.- apoyó Kurogane.- Viajamos muchas veces en esta semana, ninguno de nosotros ha descansado como se debe, si algo llega a pasar no estaríamos preparados.- dijo sentándose en es gras.- Si quieres protegerla tienes que descansar, o de lo contrario serías un estorbo.- dijo secamente el ninja.

Él tenía razón. Por más que detestase la idea de esperar… sobre todo después de lo que pasó la última vez en el mundo de los sueños. Solté un suspiro de resignación. Estaba inquieto.

-Bueno, daré una pequeña caminata antes de descansar con ustedes.- dije con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos asintieron. Prepararon el campamento otra vez sin importar que en este mundo fuera de madrugada y volvieron a dormir. Yo comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Meditaba todo una y otra vez. Acerca de ella, acerca de mi clon… "Es como… tu lado siniestro, le ah inculcado incluso el mismo sentimiento tuyo hacia ella." Ideas de lo que él le haría a ella, siendo mi lado siniestro, acudieron a mi mente. Él no le hacía daño por lo mismo que la quiere… pero la podía raptar, obligar a ser su pareja o beber sangre de ella y… ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no y no! Pensamientos sucios de mis malditas hormonas acudieron a mi mente. ¡No permitiré que le haga eso a ella! ¡Es mía!... ¿Dije "mía"? Si que mi cerebro necesitaba descansar. No puedo decir que es "mía". Ella no es un objeto. Me reproche. No lo pensaba con esas intenciones solo… con era el decir que él no le podría hacer eso. Así es… no soy un acosador ni un pervertido. Una gotita de sudor cayó por mi frente. Esto sí es estresante y confuso. Creo que en verdad necesito dormir.

Detuve mi caminata, sin darme cuenta había llegado a un lago. Escalé una piedra para verlo mejor. Era inmenso. Me senté contemplando sus aguas cristalinas. Dejé que las preocupaciones de mi clon se hagan a un lado para solo concentrarme en que pronto estaría con ella. Pronto podría estar frente a frente… sin limitaciones del mundo de los sueños. Sonreí al imaginar un futuro con ella. Simplemente hermoso. Los dos juntos sin nada que nos pueda separar. Solté un típico suspiro de enamorado. Pronto, estaremos juntos…

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Todo iba bien durante el día, salvo unos detalles… Me preguntaban cómo me caí del segundo piso… tenía que ponerme al día en algunos cursos y sin contar con miraditas curiosas que me mandaban de vez en cuando. En estos momentos estaba en mi segunda clase de la mañana: inglés. La miss, dicho sea el paso en que nos parecemos en carácter demasiado, tenía algo que los demás profesores no tanto, compasión por mi espalda. Permitió que llegase un poco más tarde a clase (aún me dolía la espalda, y aún así me tenía que dignar a usar una mochila) sin contar que cuidaba que no ande parada. Lo cual para mí es demasiado cómodo. La clase transcurrió (por lo menos en inglés) pacífica. Tocó el timbre y me dirigí a los casilleros.

-Espera, te llevo tu mochila.- dijo Annabel.

-No es necesario.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, sé que te duele la espalda.- insistió ella.

-De verdad, gracias, pero me gustaría llevarla yo.- argumente.

-Masoquista.- susurro Annabel con un tono divertido.

Yo solo sonreí en respuesta. Caminamos silenciosamente hasta que llegamos a los casilleros. El silencio no era incomodo, era agradable. Pero, desgraciadamente ese momento pequeño de paz se quebró con lo siguiente.

-Hola, Alex.- dijo una inconfundible voz.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra desde aquella pelea.

-Jared.- dije con una voz quebrada.

-Annabel, ¿Me dejarías hablar con ella a solas?- pregunto él.

-Claro…- dijo ella con un tono molesto.- Alex, estaré en el piano.- dijo con un tono cariñoso hacia mí.- cualquier cosa me buscas.- dijo esto último con una advertencia.

Annabel se retiró efectivamente hasta la capilla. Yo solo quería desaparecer en ese momento y no tener que enfrentarle. Continué sacando las cosas de mi casillero aún sin mirar a mi ex amigo que me esperaba. Cerré mi casillero. Voltee lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó él.

-Sí…- dije yo con voz baja.

Caminamos en silencio, era raro estar en la compañía del otro después de tanto tiempo, éramos como dos extraños. Yo solo trataba de que no me dé un ataque de nervios. Si bien es cierto que no le quería ver, lo extrañaba. Era uno de mis mejores amigos hasta aquella pelea que arruino todo eso. Yo sabía tanto de él como él de mí. Pero no quería cometer el mismo error siendo amigable con él. La fregó y aunque me duela no puedo dejarme pisar más por él. La única forma para que no me hunda más de lo que ya estoy solo es hacer como si él no existiese, evitándole. Pero, al parecer, mi suerte no está a mi favor.

-Y… ¿Qué cuentas?- preguntó el rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Qué cuentas?" ¿Es eso lo mejor que se le ocurre después de todo?

-Nada.- respondí tranquilamente.

Otra vez silencio. Esperaba con ansias el momento en que se acabe todo esto.

-Ayer…- comenzó a decir el.- Creo, que… no sé…- comenzó a decir.

Por primera vez me atreví a dirigirle la mirada. ¿Qué quería decir?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte un tanto molesta.

-Creo que ayer te vi en la noche…- dijo bajito.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté totalmente confundida.

-Que, ayer en la noche te vi caminando sola por las calles, lo cual me pareció extraño.- dijo.

-¿Bebiste ayer?- le pregunte un tanto divertida.

-No…- dijo ofendido.

-Entonces no le veo la explicación de que alucines.- dije yo secamente.

-…- silencio de parte suyo.

-Bueno, me voy.- le dije.

-Espera.- dijo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté desafiante.

-No… nada chau.- dijo totalmente cortante.

Yo solo proseguí a retomar mi camino y me dirigí a la capilla donde Annabel me estaría esperando. A la hora de entrar no había nadie. Annabel de seguro estaría con Michelle y Marzia. Mejor así. Entre lentamente a la capilla y me senté en la banca del piano. Acaricié suavemente las teclas de este como si fueran de cristal. Bajé mi cabeza ocultando mi rostro permitiéndome dejar escapar unas lágrimas. Coloqué mi mano derecha sobre la muñeca de mi mano izquierda acariciando la zona sensible de mis heridas que yo misma había ocasionado. El gélido tacto de mi mano hacia que no me duela tanto. Llevé ambas manos a mi pecho aun sosteniendo mi muñeca izquierda permitiéndome soltar más lágrimas.

PUNTO DEL VISTA DEL NARRADOR

La castaña lloraba en silencio. Sus lágrimas caían al piano. Ella abrazó más su muñeca izquierda con un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Se mordía el labio con demasiada fuerza para no hacer ruido y para que nadie la escuche. Ella se limpió las lágrimas. Respiró lentamente tratando de calmarse y dio resultado. Posicionó sus manos en el piano y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía llamada "You are my love" de Makino Yui. La hermosa melodía se escuchaba por toda la capilla y todo el pasadizo. Ella nuevamente sintió que su mente viajaba a otro mundo…

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Estaba mirando aún aquella hermosa laguna. Tenía el listón negro entre mis manos aspirando su exquisito aroma. Y lo sentí otra vez. Aquella calidez en mi pecho y esa dulzura que solo ella me hacía sentir. Comencé a escuchar una melodía como la de un piano. Era ella sin duda. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la melodía. Era hermoso. Me encantaba esto. Me encantaba ella.

-Pronto estaremos juntos… mi ángel. – susurré.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Otra vez, aquel olor masculino. Esa deliciosa fragancia pero no era como esos perfumes que ni te dejaban respirar. Era un embriagante aroma que sin lugar a dudas era masculino. Esta vez no paré de tocar piano. Solo continué. Una sensación de calidez invadió mi pecho. Me sentí protegida y segura… ¿Qué es esto? Muchas dudas acudieron a mi mente, pero no dejaba de sentirme tan tranquila y relajada. Sonreí sinceramente. No sé que será esto… solo sé que me gusta. Es como, si alguien me cuidara.

-_Pronto estaremos juntos… mi ángel.-_se escucho en un susurro.

Me asusté y dejé de tocar piano. Aunque me haya agradado, me daba miedo. En si siempre eh sido miedosa. Temblorosamente cerré la tapa del piano agarré mis cosas y dejé la capilla. Pronto sonaría el timbre y no quería llegar tarde. Mi siguiente clase era educación física. Genial. Me iba a quedar sola sentada mientras los demás trabajaban o la profesora me obligaría a hacer deporte. Llegué al área donde practicábamos deporte, era a la vista de todos (creo que los profesores siempre planeaban nuestra vergüenza), Esperé sentada en una de las bancas a que suene la campana. Esperé ansiosa a que así sea. Comencé a pensar acerca de lo sucedido en los últimos días. Lo que escuchaba, aquel exquisito aroma… Creo que ya perdí la cordura. Fruncí el ceño y me masajee la sien. Tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza. El timbre sonó avisando que el recreo había terminado. Yo miraba mis manos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- me pregunto Annabel sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- le dije en voz baja aún sin mirarla. Suspiré.- ¿Y tú qué tal?- le pregunté con una gran sonrisa forzada.

Ella lo notó al instante. Frunció en entrecejo y luego negó.

-Bueno… me fui donde Michelle y Marzia.- dijo ella.

Yo agradecí que no insistiera. En verdad no tenía ganas de contarle. No por el hecho que no le tenga confianza, es porque sé que si le cuento me derrumbaré en frente de ella y de los demás y ahora lo que quiero es mantener la farsa de que todo está bien.

La profesora llegó diciendo que tomemos asiento para comenzar a tomar lista. Yo espere a que dijera mi nombre.

-Cruz, Alexandra.- llamó la profesora.

-Presente.- respondí automáticamente.

La profesora siguió con la lista, al fin y al cabo todos estábamos presentes. Mi apellido era Cruz, es uno de los motivos por la que en mi cuello llevaba una pita de color negro con una cruz plateada de dije. No era obligatorio usarla, quiero decir, mi hermana nunca ah usado una y menos mi papá. Pero a mí me gustaba, le daba un toque muy peculiar a mi apariencia. Como nunca me la quito, es una de las cosas que me caracteriza. Resaltaba en cierta parte mis facciones. Nunca había utilizado tanto tiempo un accesorio, era poco común en mí. Pero, digamos que me volví inseparable a este collar sin razón alguna. El collar y un anillo plateado con negro y, para variar, una cruz de símbolo eran los únicos accesorios que usaba. Yo no era de aretes, y si usaba algo en las muñecas era más para la izquierda y cubrir mi herida para que nadie la vea. Pero, a veces no era necesario ya que nunca me quitaba la casaca y yo en el polo de educación física siempre usaba polo de manga larga. Así que prácticamente yo no usaba accesorios, con como algunas chicas que se ponían pulseras de colores hasta el codo… es un decir.

La profesora terminó de pasar lista y se dirigió a nosotros nuevamente.

-Bien, clase, hoy haremos la prueba de mil metros.- anunció, un coro de reclamos sonaron.- Después de eso el resto de la clase será libre.- Aquel coro lamentoso desapareció y cambió a uno de júbilo.

-Tú no puedes correr.- me susurro Annabel.

-No te preocupes, solo es esto, y luego descansaré.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-pero te dieron descanso médico.- argumentó ella.

-No te preocupes, estoy mucho mejor.- le aseguré, era mentira, pero no quería perder esta nota.

Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la pista de correr que era alrededor de dos canchas de futbol donde los demás alumnos tenían sus clases de educación física. Y para mi desgracia, uno de los espectadores del espectáculo mío de correr era mi ex, Scott.

-Oh, genial.- dije con sarcasmo.

-Aún quieres correr.- me persuadió Annabel.

-No perderé esta nota.- dije segura.

-Ya tú.- dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

La mis nos separó en dos equipos, primero correrían los varones, luego serían la damas. El tema era dar cuatro vueltas a la pista, era demasiado. Yo no era buena en resistencia, era asmática incluso. Pero ni loca pierdo esta nota. Los chicos iniciaron la carrera, las chicas mirábamos expectantes. A la segunda vuelta ya se notaba el cansancio. A la tercera algunas chicas comenzaron a burlarse de las caras de algunos chicos.

-Si rían tanto que esa será su cara a la segunda vuelta.- dije divertida.

Algunas callaron y palidecieron otras miraron a otro lado, yo sonreí divertida. A la cuarta ellos ya no tenían aire y algunos estaban rojos como un tomate más otros tan pálidos que parecían una pared. Terminaron la carrera, unos ni podían hablar otros bebían agua como locos y los demás preguntaban su tiempo. Después de un rato, la profesora les dio a los chicos tiempo libre y ellos felices se fueron de aquel lugar. Ahora era el turno de las chicas. Yo usualmente cuando corro me canso rápido me pongo roja y me da asma. Me fui a la línea de partida y esperé el silbato. A diferencia de los chicos, las chicas no éramos competitivas, siempre se agrupaban en grupos y "corrían" lentito juntas la mayoría. El silbato sonó y empecé a correr dejando atrás las chicas que al parecer ni corrían, caminaban. Annabel estaba solo un poco más adelantada que yo.

Comencé a dar señales de asma a la segunda vuelta. Pero no solo eso, comencé a sentir que me iba… no sentía mis pies. Mi cuerpo pareció recordar algo… o tal vez no mi cuerpo pero sentía que la mirada se me iba y me dejé llevar.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

La chica perdió el brillo de sus ojos y entro a un estado hipnótico. Vagos recuerdos del mundo de los sueños aparecieron por su mente. Un desierto, alguien riendo con ella. La chica castaña comenzó a correr más rápido. Ella ya estaba en la tercera vuelta. Sobrepasó a las más rápidas de su clase. Nadie se lo esperaba de ella. La chica corría demasiado rápido. Ella no sentía sus pies, a decir verdad, no tenía conciencia. En su rostro no se reflejaba ninguna expresión, ni de cansancio ni nada. No estaba roja como siempre, al contrario estaba más pálida. Ya no tenía signos de asma. Ella solo hacía lo que recordaba en aquel lugar. Correr. Corría como nunca y se sentía libre. Llegó a la cuarta vuelta, algunos chicos que observaban la carrera de las chicas se quedaron asombrados por su velocidad y resistencia. Había dejado ella a todos atrás. Cuando llegó a la meta y la mis tomo su tiempo era increíble.

-Cinco minutos…- murmuró impresionada.

La castaña nunca había tenido ese tiempo. Cuando la chica llego a la meta rápidamente volvió a la realidad. Se quedó estáticamente por unos momentos y olvido por completo todo lo sucedido en la carrera. Cuando volteó y observó el rostro de su profesora, ella se percató de su alrededor. Le dolían las piernas y la espalda.

-Señorita Cruz, estoy impresionada por su progreso.- le felicitó la profesora.

La castaña abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Observó su tiempo… no lo creía. Observó las demás corriendo aún. Ellas recién andaban por la cuarta vuelta. La castaña totalmente tanto como sorprendida como extrañada decidió ir al otro lado del colegio, donde estaban sus cosas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía absolutamente perdida. Se sentó apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y oculto su rostro en ambas manos.

-¿Qué me está sucediendo?- se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Regresé donde los demás. Como sospechaba, todos estaban dormidos. Yo me deslicé por mi saco individual para dormir y al instante que cerré mis ojos me quedé profundamente dormido. Mi mente comenzó a jugar con recuerdos, pero extrañamente no fui al mundo de los sueños. Todo era negro. Solo estaba yo. Pero si me podía ver a mí mismo. Era como si yo brillase en la oscuridad. Caminé sin rumbo fijo. No sabía en donde estaba. Escuché unos pasos atrás mío. Me quedé estático. Lentamente voltee solo para sentir que mi alma se derrumbaba. Frente mío. Estaba aquel clon mío. Con ropa negra. En uno de sus ojos había un parche. Su único ojo dorado me observaba con malicia mientras una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su rostro.

Un sonido de gotas de agua hizo que tanto mi mirada como la suya se giren a nuestra derecha. Allí se encontraba en efecto ella. Alexandra. Con su hermoso vestido que se movía al compas del viento. Ella estaba levitando. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Debajo ella se veía como si fuera agua, ya que se veía su reflejo en ella. Lentamente abrió los ojos, no tenían brillo. Sus manos estaban centradas en su pecho como si su corazón estuviera a cargo de ella. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó a aquella laguna provocando el mismo sonido que me había hecho percatar de su presencia.

-Alexandra…- susurre.

Sus manos se soltaron y cayeron a los costados dejando ver en su pecho una enorme herida justo a la altura del corazón. Sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones. Yo aterrorizado miraba la escena. Aquel lago debajo de ella se torno rojo a causa de su sangre.

-¡No!- grité corriendo por ella.

Pero mi clon con un sable me hizo un corte en la espalda haciendo que callera de rodillas. Con mi mirada perdida en ella. Él se acerco a Alexandra sin siquiera voltearse a verme. Ella callo en sus brazos. Con la vista posada en mi pude ver una lágrima más salir de sus ojos y rodar por la mejilla. El depositó uno de sus brazos debajo de su espalda. Su otra mano la llevó hasta su cuello acariciándolo con deseo. Yo solo podía ver la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él se acercó más a su cuello y…

Me desperté sudando en frío. Tenía la respiración agitada. Lleve ambas manos a mi cabeza. Eso no pasó, no sucedió solo son mis nervios. Traté de tranquilizarme. Todos los demás estaban profundamente dormidos. Era de noche. El día de mañana iría a su encuentro. Pronto estaremos juntos… Pronto te podré proteger mi ángel. Volví a dormir. Mañana podré verla, cara a cara. Mañana podre estar junto a ella. Pronto estaré con la chica que amo.

* * *

**Wow, este si fue un record para mí, es el capi más largo o.o Bueno, hasta la próxima. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI!**


	7. Un Mago enamorado

**Holaaa, volví espero que les guste la historia *-* Bueno, continuamos…**

**El Ángel del Mago**

Chapter 7:

**Un Mago enamorado**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Llegué a mi casa agotada. No había nadie. Me dirigí directamente a mi habitación sin molestarme siquiera en almorzar. Dejé mi mochila al lado de mi escritorio y me lancé a mi cama mirando el techo. Perdí mi mirada en alguna parte de este reflexionando acerca de todo lo que me había sucedido. ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Le daba vueltas al asunto y no le encontraba explicación lógica a lo sucedido. Mejor dicho, no le encontraba lógica a nada. Todo era un sinsentido. Fruncí el entrecejo. Agarré una de mis almohadas y me la puse en la cara ahogando un gruñido. Me gire totalmente hasta quedar boca abajo. Para mi suerte no tenía deberes para el día siguiente así que podía dormir todo lo que quisiese.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Antes de quedarme dormida, iba a darme una ducha, así no debía despertarme temprano por la mañana y darme una ducha con el húmedo frio que siempre hay. Abrí la llave de la ducha esperando a que calentase. Cuando ya estuvo a una temperatura que tomaba aceptable me despoje de mi toalla y me metí a la ducha. A mí se me hacía fácil despejar mi mente con una ducha caliente. Me relajaba. Me quedé allí quieta debajo de aquel chorro caliente mientras sentía que todos mis músculos se relajaban y mi espalda, aún dolida, gustosa aceptaba aquel calor. Me relajé al sentir el agua deslizarse por mi piel. Por fin tenía un momento de paz.

Terminé de ducharme, todo el baño estaba lleno de vapor. Limpié el húmedo espejo revelando mi reflejo. Me quede observando mis facciones. Mis ojos marrones con un toque de dorado, Mi cabello castaño ondulado. Mi pequeña pero fina nariz. Mis labios eran de un color rosa apagado, eran ambos delgados y finos. Mis cejas eran delgadas resaltando las otras facciones. Pero lo que me hacía realmente peculiar era mi collar. En verdad me daba un toque diferente. El dije que tenía no era escandaloso, al contrario era de un plateado sin brillo, pero resaltaba mucho en mi blanca tez.

Cuando termine mis asuntos en el baño me dirigí a mi habitación. Me coloque mi pijama. Consistía en un pantalón polar azul oscuro y un polar de un tono más claro. Abrí mi cama y me dispuse solo a dormir. No tenía ganas de nada. No quería ver a nadie. Solo quería dormir y olvidarme de todo y de todos. Solo quería hundirme en un profundo sueño.

Mi mente comenzó a vagar y sentí como perdía el sentido común. Me adentre en lo más profundo de lo desconocido dejándome llevar. A mí alrededor se comenzó a formar un bosque frondoso. El lugar era mágico y me fascinaba. Mariposas de color blanco volaban a mí alrededor. Unas se posaban en mi blanco vestido. Yo sonreí mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Unos brazos me abrazaron por la espalda.

-Hola.- saludó una cálida voz.

Yo me sonrojé, reconocí al instante el dueño de aquellos brazos y aquella voz. Sonreí más.

-Hola, Fye.- saludé aún sin voltear a verle.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Aún sin verle el rostro, sabía que estaba sonrojada. Eso me encantaba. Adoraba su inocencia y tu ternura. Oculté mi rostro en su cabello aspirando la exquisita fragancia femenina que este producía. Sonreí.

Con ella a mi lado todo es perfecto, todo es hermoso. Con ella a mi lado, la vida sonreía y el futuro se mostraba radiante. Con ella a mi lado, me sentía completo. Con ella a mi lado, sentía que mi alma crecía por el amor que sentía hacia ella. Con ella a mi lado, mi pasado dejaba de doler y solo me podía concentrar en el presente. Con ella a mi lado, podía atreverme a querer tener una familia propia. Por más que suene apresurado. Solo con ella me había atrevido a pensar de esa manera. Nunca había caído antes en las redes del amor, pero ella me cautivo por completo, con su belleza, inocencia, ternura y su forma de ser hizo que caiga a su merced.

Aquel hermoso pensamiento me hizo feliz. Ronroneé como si fuera un gato. Un ligero temblor vino de ella. Yo abrí mis ojos y realicé que: la estaba abrazando por la espalda con mi rostro escondido entre su cabello pero en el área de su cuello. Donde había una zona que el cabello no le tapaba dejando al expuesto su piel. A la hora que ronroneé, mis labios sin querer estaban en su cuello. Ella de seguro debería estar pensando que la quería seducir. _Estúpido, ahora va a creer que eres un pervertido._ Me insulté mentalmente. Lentamente deshice aquel abrazo que la mantenía como mi prisionera. Con un sonrojo en mis mejillas me aparte un poco. Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada. Sus ojos mostraban nervios y ternura. Miraba hacia otro lado de la vergüenza y con un fallido intento trató de ocultar su sonrojo. Esto solo hizo, que a mis ojos, se vea más hermosa de lo que era.

-Yo… lo lamento, no era mi intención…- comenzó decir el mago totalmente nervioso.

Ella aún sonrojada por los recientes acontecimientos sonrió tímidamente.

-No te preocupes.- dijo ella en voz bajita y tímida.

Yo estiré mi mano ofreciéndosela, inclinándome levemente.

-Señorita…- dije como todo un caballero.

Ella sonrió más y tomó mi mano delicadamente. Comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo por aquel bosque. No nos importaba en qué dirección solo caminábamos uno junto al otro en un cómodo silencio felices de la compañía del otro. Simplemente, con ella lo sencillo se vuelve hermoso. No importa lo normal o común que sea la acción o el gesto, este se volvía en un sinfín de emociones y de sentimientos encontrados. Suspiré feliz. Mañana estaría con ella…

-¿Sucede algo?- me preguntó ella con una dulce voz.

-No, solo recordé algo hermoso.- dije soñador.

-¿Qué es?- me pregunto curiosamente.

-Mañana, nos veremos… frente a frente.- le dije mirándola con emoción y ternura.

Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Comenzó a sonreír inmensamente. Con un grito de felicidad se lanzo encima de mí. Como yo no me lo esperaba, ambos caímos al suave gras lleno de flores. Ella no dejaba de reír emocionada. Luego realizó en la situación que estábamos: ella con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y encima de mí. Ella se sonrojo intensamente y se retiro y se sentó educadamente.

-Lo lamento…- dijo ella totalmente ruborizada y nerviosa.

-No te preocupes.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se ruborizó un poquito más y sonrió tímidamente.

-Entonces… mañana nos veremos, por primera vez… en persona.- dijo ella meditando acerca de aquello.

-Por fin, podremos estar juntos…- dije en un susurro.

Ella me miro confundida y volvió a sonrojarse, luego entendí porqué.

-Me refería que ya podemos… estar…- comencé a buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Ella río dulcemente ante mi titubeo y nerviosismo.

-Eres adorable.- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Yo solo sonreí de vuelta. Ella era capaz de poner mis nervios de punta y de calmarlos en un segundo, como lo dije anteriormente, estaba a su merced. Después de todo, eso era amor, y el estar enamorado te hace tonto. Pero si ella me hace así, seré su tonto.

El tiempo pasó así, entre risas y sonrojos. Cosas tan simples que hacen de tu mundo un cielo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien. Si bien debo decir que en Celes chicas me decían lo mucho que querían estar a mi lado, yo simplemente no sabía y no podía corresponderles porque no era mutuo. Pero con ella, todo es diferente, es capaz de poner mi mundo de cabeza con un simple gesto. Simplemente, estaba perdidamente e incontrolablemente enamorado de ella. Aunque solo hayamos pasado tiempos juntos en el mundo de los sueños, recuerdos hermosos se han creado, recuerdos que son imborrables. Hemos estado en la nieve, en un atardecer, en un desierto, en un valle, en una pradera, en una isla en una ciudad… en millones de lugares. Pero, en todos la felicidad y la armonía era infinita. Ahora, henos aquí en un bosque frondoso, con bellas flores alrededor, tranquilamente sentados, disfrutando de la brisa y del olor a rosas que inundaba el lugar. Ella observaba con tranquilidad las rosas y lo a ella. Mirándola dulcemente. Ella soltó un suspiro, se veía realmente relajada. Lentamente me recosté en el césped mirando el cielo a través de las ramas de los frondosos árboles. Ella me observó con esos intrigantes ojos marrones por un momento y me imitó. Lentamente se recostó a mi lado poniendo su cabeza en mi brazo y parte de mi pecho. Juntos los dos mirábamos el cielo abstraídos de la paz y la belleza de los sentimientos encontrados que teníamos. Ella soltó un suspiro de anhelo puro, yo solo podía sentir esa calidez y dulzura en mi pecho. Estaba más que feliz, estaba emocionado y sentía los latidos de mi corazón por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó a decir ella.- Me gusta estar contigo, me siento segura.

Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente.

-¿Sabes?- comencé a decir yo.- Me encanta estar contigo, me siento feliz.- le dije con ternura.

No hizo falta verla para saber que estaba sonrojada. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Luego me percaté de algo. Una luz provenía de donde ella estaba recostada.

-¿Alexandra…?- le llame.

-No te preocupes, te voy a esperar.- me dijo ella.

-Mañana, te veré… mi ángel.- dije con amor.

Ella se sonrojó adorablemente. Sonrió. Una alas aparecieron llevándola devuelta a su dimensión y apartándola de mi lado. Cuando no hubo rastro de ella, salvo su exquisito aroma. No pude evitar sonreír. Me lancé al césped con una sonrisa. Me llevé las manos al rostro que ahora estaba totalmente sonrojado y sonreí como un niño de cinco años. Si que estaba enamorado. Y definitivamente me estaba convirtiendo en un tonto, pero con orgullo. Descansé mis manos en mi pecho y me dejé llevar por la sensación de emoción que sentía. Todo a mí alrededor se desvaneció llevándome de vuelta a donde descansaba mi cuerpo.

Desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hoy es el día. Hoy por fin estaría con ella. Por fin hoy estaría con mi ángel.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

La alarma me despertó bruscamente. Fruncí el ceño. Por fin estaba durmiendo mejor… Aunque no sueñe, dormía cómoda hasta que la desgraciada de mi alarma me despierta. Creo que la alarma tiene celos de mi cama. Proseguí con mi rutina. Lavarme la cara, cambiarme de mi calientita pijama al frio uniforme escolar que consistía en una blusa blanca, una falda negra, medias blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros. Me amarré el cabello en una coleta y me puse mi casaca. Le di de comer a mi cachorra y como el día anterior, dejé otra nota:

_Mamá, Papá, me fui al colegio. Les veo más tarde, los quiero._

Antes de bajar, retoqué un poco mi cabello en el espejo del recibidor y salí de mi casa a la movilidad. La señora solo me saludo y puso en marcha la camioneta, agradecí que no me quiera sacar tema de conversación. Me puse los audífonos rápidamente antes de que ella cambie de opinión y puse mis canciones favoritas de "Alesana". Para mí, ponerme audífonos y escuchar música es la forma más educada de decir: No quiero hablar, gracias. Mientras observaba el paisaje de la ciudad desde la ventana solo veía como se anunciaba un día soleado. Tuve un extraño presentimiento… muchas cosas pasarían este día, pero no exactamente todas eran buenas.

* * *

**Hola, espero enserio que les guste la historia… ahora un pequeño poema ^^**

**R osas rojas son**

**E l mar es azul,**

**V olando por el cielo voy,**

**I maginandote a mi lado hoy,**

**E ste poema perdió su sentido,**

**W awawawa,**

**S oy Mokona!**

**Bueno, después de ese poema tan bueno (sarcasmo) les dejo, si ven atentamente el poema encontraran un mensaje oculto… xD Bueno, hasta la próxima MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI!**


	8. Nubes

**Hola :D ¿Cómo están? Espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora ^^ bueno continuamos…**

**El Ángel del Mago**

Chapter 8:

**Nubes**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Deseoso de empezar de nuevo el viaje, me despierto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Para mi suerte, los demás ya habían despertado y estaban guardando el campamento. Yo me levante de un salto y les ayude para verla cuanto antes.

-Alguien está impaciente.- bromeó Kurogane.

-Verás Kurorin.- dije con burla.- quiero encontrarla cuanto antes.- dije con una sonrisa.

El solo soltó una risa y se limitó a seguir guardando las cosas. Cuando terminamos de guardar las cosas impaciente yo miré a Mokona esperando yo nos transporte. Pero desesperé al ver que no hacía nada.

-Mokona, ¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunte impaciente.

-¡FUUUU!- exclamó ella.- Tienen un mensaje de Yuuko.- dijo alegremente.

-¿De la bruja de las dimensiones?- preguntó Sakura.

-Sí.- dijo la criatura blanca.- Hola Yuuko.

Al momento estábamos con Yuuko al frente por la transmisión de Mokona.

-Veo, que les falta poco para llegar donde ella.- dijo la bruja.

-Sí, es muy probable que sea el siguiente mundo.- exclamo Syaoran.

-Perfecto, pero antes de que estén en aquella dimensión, Fye debo advertirte de algo.- dijo ella seriamente.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-En el mundo de ella, vivirás momentos de desesperación, y es muy probable que algo terrible suceda, ten cuidado.- advirtió.

-¿Qué sucederá?- inquirí totalmente alarmado.

-No puedo decirte, pero solo te diré una cosa, aquel sentimiento mutuo que ustedes tienen es la clave de todo.- dijo ella.- Y aquella katana que te obsequié… la deberás usar por primera vez en duelo.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Mucha suerte y Fye… se fuerte.

La transmisión se cortó. _Aquel sentimiento…_me quedé pensando. Mi mirada se perdió en algún punto fijo del gras, mientras analizaba los posibles peligros que sucederán en aquella dimensión. _Mi ángel, espérame por favor. _Todos estaban en silencio, sentí sus miradas posadas en mí. Traté de sonreír recordando que la vería. Voltee a dirigirme a mis compañeros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Mokona?- le pregunte impaciente y gentil a la vez.

-¡A la orden!- exclamo con energía.- MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI… Ahhhhh ¡FUUUUU!- exclamo mientras nos transportaba a otra dimensión. La magia de Mokona nos envolvió y nos comenzó a transportar a otro lado… solo espero que ella esté a salvo.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTRCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Estaba sacando sus cosas del casillero. Aún no tenía mis primeras clases. Estaba pensando acerca de Jared y Scott. Si bien es cierto que, el tema de Scott, pasó hace tiempo… pero aún no dejaba de dolerme.

Scott fue mi primer amor, a pesar que yo no sea el de él. Él estuvo con muchas chicas antes que yo, pero a pesar que yo lo sabía, no me importó. Debo admitir que cuando yo me enamoro de alguien, yo enserio amo. Yo si doy todo por esa persona si vale la pena. Pero, desgraciadamente hay personas que no lo valoran. Después de terminar con Scott, porque él se volvió frío e indiferente… yo termine destrozada.

Luego, la persona que siendo solo mi amigo y nada más que eso, me consoló escuchando mis lamentos. Luego poco a poco, mi cariño fraternal hacia Jared se volvió más fuerte. Aunque luego me haya enterado de que antes le guste a él, ya no lo hacía. Pero, eso no fue lo que me derrumbo, sino el hecho que establecimos un lazo muy fuerte y por un error, todo se borro. Él se entero que yo lo amaba, él sabía una parte considerable mía, me conocía más que otras personas, al igual que yo le conocía bien. Pero… nunca me había dado cuenta que el siempre ponía en prioridad sus beneficios. Siempre que le contaba algo, decía que el paso por algo más fuerte. Aunque no lo sea. Y cuando él me contaba algo, yo le daba la importancia y le decía que era fuerte y que siga adelante. A la larga la inmadurez, y el orgullo termino nuestra amistad, dejando solo vagos recuerdos de lo que antes llamaba cariño y felicidad.

¿Cómo olvidar algo que te hacía olvidar lo demás? Fácil no se puede. Es imposible. Un corazón roto puede reconstruirse, pero las grietas siguen allí. Nunca se irán. Pero, no todo es el tema del amor. También hay odio, yo soy incapaz de odiar a alguien, excepto por una persona, a mí misma. Me odio a mí misma por todo. No me permito ser feliz, porque ahora sé, que, si subo muy alto… la caída será peor. Ya me acostumbre a la caída a los golpes y al maltrato. Me mantengo así porque odio la desilusión. No puedo pasar ni un momento de felicidad sin preocuparme en todo lo que me dolerá después. Me condené a mí misma.

Fruncí el ceño. Cerré mi casillero y me dirigí a mi salón de clase, no sin antes percatarme de algo bien extraño. Estaba soleado, no había nubes. Eso nunca pasaba. No era común y menos en esta etapa del año donde todo el día está nublado. Sentí el sol sobre la piel de mi rostro. Hace mucho que no sentía aquella calidez. Sin pensarlo dos veces me deshice de mi casaca. Pero, enroscando mi muñeca izquierda en ella para que nadie mire mi herida.

La calidez del sol rozaba mi piel, me hacía recordar momentos en mi infancia donde estaba en la playa. Cuando mi familia era más unida e íbamos de viaje cada fin de semana. Pero eso se acabó. Ya ni paso tiempo con mi familia, y lo que me hace sentir mal no es eso, es no extrañarles. Me hace sentir mal el hecho que no quiero estar a su lado, me hace sentir mal el hacerles daño, siendo indiferente cuando no lo hago de malas intenciones, lo hago para no hacerme más daño. Así los protejo a ellos de mí y a mí de ellos, no involucrándome en la familia. Me encierro en mi mente en un mundo sangriento y de sufrimiento. Donde me encanta torturarme. Me encanta sentir ese dolor, porque me lo merezco.

Seguí caminando mirando mis pies hasta que llegue a la puerta del aula en el primer piso. Al lado había una pequeña laguna. Era lo único bueno de mi salón de tutoría. Estaba apartado de todos los demás y teníamos al lado aquella laguna. No había nadie aún en el aula. Me dirigí a mi asiento. Me senté, me puse mis audífonos, comencé a escuchar música mientras me recostaba en la carpeta ocultando mi rostro entre mis brazos. La música sonaba a todo volumen haciendo vibrar mis oídos. Esa era una de las pocas maneras que conseguía en no pensar. La música, por aquel alto volumen que tenía hacía que no piense en otra cosa, captando toda mi atención. En tal forma que, lograba dejar de torturarme con mis ideas y solo podía encerrarme en un mundo donde o estaba bien o me estaba muriendo.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así, pudieron pasar como veinte o quince minutos. Una gentil mano se poso en mi hombro moviéndole delicadamente. Fruncí el ceño y lentamente levante mi vista hasta que me encontré con una cara llena de preocupación de parte de Annabel. Yo solo trate de sonreírle. Pero ella con un gesto me reprochó. Igual le sonreí. Ella negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar en su asiento. Poco rato después nuestra tutora entro en la clase. Yo apague la música guardando mi celular. La miss solo dio la bienvenida… rezó, bueno, rezamos… hablo acerca las actividades de fin de año y toco el timbre. Nos dirigimos al aula de lenguaje. Pero cuando salimos, me percaté que todos estaban mirando el cielo. Yo hice lo mismo y me sorprendí. Unas extrañas nubes, eran escasas, pero muy extrañas, se habían formado como un remolino justo encima de la secundaria. Yo miré extrañada esto. Hace unos momentos, no había nubes. A parte, nunca había visto nubes tan peculiares. Aún seguía soleado. Pero aquellas nubes, eran muy inusuales, tanto que mucha gente miraba esto. Un coro de voces comenzó a comentar. "Un tornado" otro respondió: "Nunca hay tornados en esta zona", otro un poco más creativo comento: "Extraterrestres". Yo solo ignoré esto y me apuré a llegar a clase, no quería llegar tarde.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

-¿Cuándo llegamos?- Pregunté impaciente.

-Se paciente.- dijo Kurogane contradiciendo mis reacciones.

-Entonces… ¿falta poco?- dije con una sonrisa tratando de sacarle de quicio.

El gruño. Yo satisfecho sonreí. Miré nuevamente aquel túnel lleno de colores donde íbamos. _Espérame, por favor._ Pensé.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

La clase de lenguaje, transcurrió rápidamente. La siguiente clase era inglés. Al otro lado del colegio en el último piso. Si que amaban hacernos correr. A la hora de salir de la clase, nuevamente me percaté lo mismo: todos miraban el cielo. Las nubes eran más gruesas y formaban un perfecto remolino blanco en el celeste del cielo, justo encima de la secundaria. Traté de ignorar nuevamente aquel suceso y seguí mi camino ignorando los comentarios de los demás. Al llegar a la puerta del salón de inglés, la profesora estaba afuera del salón observando el cielo.

-Extraordinario.- dijo ella sin verme.

-¿Profesora?- le llame.

-Muchos observan este suceso como algo malo, como el origen de una catástrofe.- comentó.- Yo lo veo como el inicio de algo nuevo…- dijo en un susurro.

Yo le observé, aquella miss no era de decir esas cosas, simplemente no creía en nada desconocido. Una persona como ella solo lo vería como un fenómeno climático.

-No me hagas caso.- dijo mirándome.- Vamos ve adentro que tocará el timbre.- dijo invitándome a pasar.

Yo le dedique una última mirada al cielo, fruncí el ceño y sin más me adentre en la clase. Me senté en mi carpeta calladamente. _El inicio de algo nuevo…_ La frase retumbó en mi mente. ¿A qué se referirá? Acaso, ¿trató de decir algo? No, que absurdo. Nunca insinuaría algo así, aquella profesora no cree en el destino, ella es una mujer de ciencia. Reprimí mis pensamientos y le presté atención a la clase de inglés. Pero mi mente me traicionaba y me sorprendía mirando por la ventana que daba hacia donde se formaba aquel remolino.

La clase transcurría lentamente. Agradecí eso. Necesitaba no ver el cielo y distraerme de todo prestando atención a clase. Irónico en verdad, distraerse prestando atención. Los minutos parecían horas.

Cuando el timbre sonó, no pude evitar no dar un pequeño saltito del susto. Me dirigí a los casilleros con Annabel. Sacamos las cosas. Nos dirigimos a la capilla pero no pudimos evitar un hecho. Aquel remolino encima de la secundaria era más grande y notorio. Es como si un tornado fuera a suceder, pero, no hay viento. O… no aún.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Seguíamos aún en aquel túnel lleno de luces, solo podía esperar a llegar a un mundo nuevo. Pero, nunca estuve tan ansioso de llegar. Solo quiero verla, solo quiero abrazarla, solo quiero protegerla. No podía evitar sentir esa emoción de solo pensar que la podré ver. Pero, nunca me había parecido tan largo un viaje. Usualmente eran cortos. Pero, al parecer justamente este preciso viaje era largo. Es como si fuera a propósito. Traté de solo pensar en ella. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Su aroma, sus ojos, su cabello, su personalidad, su rostro, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su energía, sus sentimientos, sus reacciones… simplemente ella. Si el viaje es así y ella es el destino, estoy dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que implique llegar hasta ella.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Estaba ahora en la clase de informática. La verdad es que adoraba esta clase, no porque me guste aprender a usar programas en la computadora… es porque el profesor nos dejaba escuchar música mientras lo hacíamos y la mayoría estaba siempre en internet. Entonces, dos horas de informática no era tan malo. Lo único que me perturbaba era la vista que tenía el aula hacia las nubes en forma de remolino. Eran más grandes y más notorias. Era imposible que pasen desapercibido. Esto no es normal, este fenómeno es diferente…

Fruncí el ceño. Le subí el volumen a mi música con los audífonos puestos y traté de concentrarme en el trabajo. Pero, a decir verdad, se me era imposible. Solo me pregunto, si las palabras de la profesora de inglés tendrán un significado… es esto, ¿El inicio de algo nuevo?

* * *

**FUUUU espero que les guste este capítulo, ¡pronto vengo con más! Hasta la próxima, ¡MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI!**


	9. ¿Es esto un sueño?

**Hola, volví ^^ Espero que les agrade la historia, bueno continuamos…**

**El Ángel del Mago**

Chapter 9:

**¿Es esto un sueño?**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

El túnel comenzó a brillar aún más, esto significaba que en cualquier momento llegábamos, yo no pude evitas sonreír ampliamente. Faltaba poco, en cualquier momento ya podría estar con ella. Todos nos juntamos más para que cuando lleguemos sea juntos y no suceda ningún inconveniente. Aquella luz no envolvió solo es cuestión de minutos para llegar hasta ella.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Tocaba el segundo descanso, las cosas no iban mejor. Yo estaba en mi casillero, retiré los materiales para mi siguiente clase. Jared estaba al otro lado del pasillo y podía sentir su mirada fija en mí, sin contar que tenía a Scott a mi lado ya que su casillero quedaba cerca al mío. Para el colmo Annabel no estaba para sacarme de aquel lío, ella se había ido a comprar el almuerzo. La herida en mi muñeca comenzó a palpitar furiosamente. Un mal movimiento sacando las cosas hizo que el borde de uno de mis libros callera encima de esta abriéndola un poco y haciéndola sangrar. Traté de guardar la calma. Me mordí el labio aguantando el dolor. Enrosque mi casaca en la muñeca ocultándola. Bajé las escaleras del edificio para encontrar mi vista con Jared me miraba fijamente desde, ahora, el otro edificio en el segundo piso. Mis ojos se humedecieron, aquella herida comenzó a palpitar aún más. Pude sentir el ardor de ella debajo de mi casaca torturándome. Mis ojos se humedecieron. Me mordí más aún el labio.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco al sentir una ráfaga de viento. Mi mente se bloqueó, no podía pensar, mi vista comenzó a volverse borrosa por las lágrimas que aguantaba. Miré el cielo, aquella nube en forma de remolino se estaba moviendo. Un coro de voces de terror sonó a mi alrededor. Yo estaba parada sola en medio de la secundaria. La inmensa nube comenzó a moverse como si se tratase de un tornado. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento la acompañó, pero lo extraño era que no actuaba como un tornado. Al contrario, en vez de succionar botaba. La nube definió más su forma y comenzó a bajar, como si la estirasen, o mejor dicho, tenía la forma de una gota de agua gigante cayendo. Pero esta era puramente blanca y parecía hecha de algo diferente. Aquella masa que irradiaba también luz comenzó a bajar lentamente. Yo solo podía quedarme estática ante este suceso. Gritos de pánico se escuchaban a mi alrededor. Yo no podía emitir sonido alguno. Solo miraba hipnotizada como bajaba aquella blanca y resplandeciente masa. Aquella ráfaga de viento que emanaba me envolvía haciendo que me quede enredada en una extraña y cálida sensación. Realicé que aquella masa estaba cayendo justo frente mío. Todos los demás se habían alejado por temor. Yo prácticamente estaba sola en medio del colegio mirando hipnotizada este suceso. Los demás estaban alejados, tanto como en los edificios como en el campo de futbol. La masa llegó a la altura de los edificios.

-_Espérame.-_ susurró el viento.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos a pesar del viento que me amenazaba con cerrar mis ojos. La masa irradió más luz aún. Estaba llegando al suelo. Todos gritaban de terror. Yo solo me quedaba estática sin saber qué esperar. Aquella masa gigante blanca estaba frente mío. Definitivamente, aquella masa, no era normal… era energía, era como si fuera magia…

¿Acaso existe eso? ¿Los cuentos de hadas son reales? No podía dejar de mirar como aquella mezcla de luz branca gigantesca se posaba frente mío. Un enorme destello surgió de esta. La luz comenzó a desvanecerse dejando ver algo que guardaba dentro. Eran… ¿personas?

Tres chicos y una chica estaban frente mío con los ojos cerrados. El más alto tenía cabello negro y era bronceado, llevaba ropa negra con rojo. Otro era un castaño que llevaba una capa verde, pantalón blanco y un polo negro. Al costado del castaño, había una chica un poco mayor que yo con cabello corto y castaño bastante claro, más claro que el mío, llevaba capa blanca con decorados rosados. Y, él chico que estaba a centro, era alto, no tanto como el pelinegro pero si lo era más que el castaño, era rubio y llevaba lo que vendría ser un abrigo blanco con celeste. Lentamente los abrieron y miraron a su alrededor. Pero todos se me quedaron mirando. En especial uno de los chicos, un chico alto, rubio y de ojos increíblemente azul zafiro.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Era ella, Alexandra. Pero, estaba diferente. Se veía apagada, devastada. Vestía con lo que vendría a ser un uniforme. Pero, era ella… ¡Alexandra! Mis ojos se abrieron de emoción.

-Alexandra…- le llame sorprendido lo suficientemente alto como para que todos me escuchasen.

Ella abrió los ojos de confusión y miedo.

-¡FUUUU! Llegamos a mundo nuevo.- exclamó Mokona.

Ella la miró extrañada. En su rostro solo se podía ver miedo. Me recordó cuando nos conocimos por primera vez… ¿Acaso ella me olvidó?

-¿Alexandra?- le llamé por segunda vez con tristeza.

-¡FUUUUU! Ella no tiene memoria.- dijo Mokona.

-¿A qué te refieres, bollo con patas?- preguntó irritado Kurogane.

-Ella… ¿no recuerda nada del mundo de los sueños?- pregunté triste.

-Sí, ella no usa su poder, eso hace que su cuerpo se dañe y que su memoria se pierda si su alma se separa del cuerpo.- informó Mokona.

Ella nos observó aterrada. Yo me acerqué a ella. Inmediatamente retrocedió unos pasos.

-No te haré daño… ¿No me recuerdas?- le dije con tristeza, sentía que mi corazón se rompía.

Ella negó con la cabeza. En su rostro se mostraba dolor confusión y sobre todo sufrimiento. Todos alrededor estaban en silencio y nos observaban, a mí no me importó. Una idea vino a mi mente. Tal vez, si la podía hacer recordar… Avancé un poco más, ella nuevamente retrocedió.

-Espera…- dije.

Ella se quedó paralizada. Sus increíbles ojos marrones eran los mismos, pero, mostraban dolor. Yo avancé hasta que quede frente a ella. Con una mano acaricié su mejilla. Ella se sonrojó. Yo sonreí. Mi otra mano se deslizó por su brazo izquierdo hasta tomar su mano. Pero cuando miré su muñeca me quedé helado. Le miré con ternura. Llevé su mano hasta mi pecho. Y bese su muñeca, donde estaba una herida. Yo sabía perfectamente, que esa herida, no sucedió por accidente, sino que fue provocada a voluntad. Retiré mi otra mano de su mejilla y la llevé a mi bolsillo donde estaba, en efecto su listón negro. Se la coloque delicadamente alrededor de su muñeca. Cuando terminé besé el torso de su mano. Le observé el rostro. Lágrimas estaban resbalando por sus mejillas.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Sentía un dolor en mi cabeza, pero no era comparado con la calidez de mi pecho. Aquel chico, me conmovió. Nadie había mostrado esa ternura, ese cariño hacia mí. Me quedé mirando sus ojos azules que me llamaban. Limpió mis lágrimas. Comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla.

-Mi ángel, recuérdame.- dijo con una dulce voz.

Mi mente quedó en blanco. Mis ojos se abrieron y perdí el conocimiento.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Una luz rodeó a la castaña. El mago no tenía miedo, él sabía lo que sucedía. El resto de los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que sucedía. Ella, estaba sacando su alma al exterior. La castaña comenzó a levitar. Su cabello se movía como si estuviese bajo el agua. Aquella luz blanca se hizo más intensa y rodeo a la castaña. Comenzó a transformarse en la chica que Fye conocía, en aquel ángel que se ocultaba en esa identidad falsa. De su espalda salió una luz que formó el contorno de unas alas gigantescas. La castaña llevó sus manos a su pecho. Su poder se intensificó. A su alrededor todo comenzó a cambiar. Ella trajo parte del mundo de los sueños al mundo real. Nieve comenzó a aparecer. Ella estaba recreando el escenario con el que conoció al mago por primera vez. Todos miraban con asombro este suceso. Nunca hubo nieve en ese lugar. La castaña comenzó a cambiar. Su cabello se volvió sedoso, su piel se volvió totalmente lisa, su uniforme comenzó a transformarse por aquel vestido blanco. En su rostro se borro la tristeza dejando ver la paz. Aquella luz se extendió por todo el lugar. Nieve había por todos lados, el día se volvió de noche y ella, se transformó en aquel ángel. La luz blanca volvió a ella. Y ella dejó de levitar cayendo a los brazos de Fye.

-Mi ángel…- susurro mientras la tenía en brazos.

Todos miraban asombrados la nieve y a aquella alumna, que ahora se había transformado.

-Ahora entiendo, su poder es inmenso, ahora sabemos porque la buscan.- dijo Syaoran.

Fye la estrechó más en sus brazos, el solo hecho pensar de que ella podría estar en peligro hacía que sus peores temores cobren vida. Ahora temía de aquel peligro que la bruja le advirtió. La castaña comenzó a removerse en sus brazos. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fueron unos ojos azules zafiro. Ella reconoció el dueño de esos ojos que tanto le encantaban al instante. Pero luego se percató que ella estaba en la secundaria, había nieve, pero no estaban solos, todos la estaban mirando. Ella recobró el conocimiento. Pero, ella solo le veía en el mundo de los sueños. Y nunca había alguien más. La duda entro en su mente, volvió a mirar al mago.

-¿Es esto un sueño?- preguntó tímidamente.

-En lo absoluto, no lo es.- respondió con una sonrisa el mago.

-¿En verdad estás aquí?- ella dijo con asombro.

-Así es.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió más aún, ella se giró un poco para abrazarlo mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas. Él la abrazó más aún aspirando su aroma y permitiéndose soltar unas lágrimas también. No necesitaban hablar, allí estaban él sentado con ella en sus brazos llorando de felicidad sobre la nieve al igual que la primera vez que se conocieron. Para ellos dos no existían nadie más.

-No sabes cuánto te esperé…- dijo entre sollozos la castaña.

-No sabes cuánto te busque…- dijo feliz el rubio.

-¡FUUUU!- exclamó Mokona interrumpiendo el momento.

-Mokona…- dijo Fye un poco molesto por interrumpir.

-¡Pero qué adorable!- dijo enternecida Alexandra.

Mokona saltó a los brazos de la castaña quien la recibió con un gran abrazo.

-Mokona te tiene un mensaje de parte de Yuuko.- exclamó la adorable criatura.

-¿De la bruja?- preguntó Fye.

-¡Así es!- respondió alegre.- Hola Yuuko.- saludó Mokona con energía.

-Hola Mokona…- saludó la bruja, luego su mirada se posó en Alexandra, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

- Hola, Alexandra.- saludó con amabilidad y ternura después de un rato.- No me conoces, no te preocupes, pero yo sí a ti.- dijo.- Me alegra saber que ahora estas en buenas manos.- dijo sonriente, luego su expresión cambio a seriedad.- Te pido, que te cuides mucho, todos ustedes, se enfrentarán a peligros mayores, pero la que más corre riesgo eres tú.- dijo refiriéndose a Alexandra.- Corres un gran peligro, solo espero, que logren su objetivo, pronto deberán partir de esa dimensión, por la seguridad de todos.- dijo.

-Abandonar… ¿mi hogar?, ¿mi familia?, ¿mis amigos?- preguntó asustada la castaña.

-Es un alto precio que debes pagar por su seguridad…- dijo la bruja.

La castaña agachó su cabeza con tristeza. Estaba totalmente dolida. Nunca se había separado de su familia, ni de sus amigos, la única separación que ella había sufrido era la de cambiarse de colegio, pero eso no se comparaba con separarse de todos, y tal vez para siempre…

Los ojos de la castaña se humedecieron por la idea, pero, unos brazos la abrazaron, consolándola y protegiéndola.

-Todo va a salir bien.- dijo una dulce y delicada voz.

La castaña observó la dueña de aquella voz. Era una dulce chica de ojos verdes. Le dio una gentil sonrisa.

-Pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien.- dijo Sakura.

La castaña sonrió. No conocía a aquella chica, pero le agradaba su presencia. Era como si la conociera desde siempre, como si fuera una hermana para ella.

-Fye, ten cuidado… el peligro se aproxima.- advirtió la bruja.

Un sonido estruendoso retumbó por todo el lugar. Un portal se abrió no muy lejos de donde estaban Fye y Alexandra. Aquel portal era oscuro y resaltaba sobre la blanca nieve. De allí una figura comenzó a aparecer como si las sobras botaran su esencia.

-No…- susurró Fye al reconocer quien era.

Un chico rubio, de ropa negra totalmente, con un parche y el otro ojo dorado. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro al ver a su otro yo y a aquella chica que había reclamado como _Su ángel de las sombras…_

* * *

**FUUUUUU Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D ¡No olviden de dejar reviews! Hasta la próxima, MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI**


	10. Por Amor

**Hola, volví ^^ (ahora que lo pienso siempre digo esto cuando empiezo un nuevo capítulo ._.) Bueno, espero que la historia sea de su agrado (… sí, eso siempre lo digo también xD) Bueno, continuamos… (Eso siempre lo digo también .-.)**

**El Ángel del Mago**

Chapter 10:

**Por amor**

* * *

_Un sonido estruendoso retumbó por todo el lugar. Un portal se abrió no muy lejos de donde estaban Fye y Alexandra. Aquel portal era oscuro y resaltaba sobre la blanca nieve. De allí una figura comenzó a aparecer como si las sobras botaran su esencia. _

_-No…- susurró Fye al reconocer quien era._

_Un chico rubio, de ropa negra totalmente, con un parche y el otro ojo dorado. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro al ver a su otro yo y a aquella chica que había reclamado como Su ángel de las sombras…_

Fye se puse delante de Alexandra con instinto protector al igual que Syaoran con Sakura. Silencio. La castaña no pudo evitar notar que aquel chico rubio era idéntico al mago que la estaba protegiendo, tenían las mismas facciones, salvo que aquel rubio tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, el otro ojo era de un color dorado frío y amenazante sin contar de aquella siniestra sonrisa que le provocaba un escalofrío. Pero, sin contar eso, eran idénticos. El rubio de sonrisa perversa se acercó. Fye se puso en posición de ataque.

-Tu katana…- le recordó Kurogane.- Creo que es el momento para usarla.- le recordó.

Fye sacó la katana de su estuche, por primera vez con intenciones de utilizarla en un duelo. El siniestro rubio se detuvo en seco, pero no para huir, sino para también sacar un arma, una espada roja con acero negro. Se puso en posición de combate. Kurogane y Syaoran no dudaron en buscar sus armas pero Fye los detuvo.

-No, esta es mi batalla, necesito que cuiden de Alexandra y Sakura.- dijo autoritariamente.

-Fye…- dijo Alexandra en un susurro.

El mago se limitó a besar su frente con dulzura.

-Todo saldrá bien.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Fye… por favor…- le suplico la castaña con ojos llorosos.- no…- dijo con voz quebrada por el miedo.

El mago la estrecho en sus brazos. Le dio un beso en su mejilla y se dispuso a salir al duelo.

-¡No!- dijo la castaña corriendo detrás de él.

Pero el mago creó un campo de energía protegiéndola de todo peligro y también encerrándola para que no le suceda nada. La castaña se desesperó.

-¡Fye!- grito con miedo golpeando el campo de fuerza sin importarle el dolor que causaba en su muñeca y en sus manos.

El mago, caminó hasta su clon, su copia, su lado siniestro, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa macabra. Fye frunció el ceño y se puso en posición de batalla a tan solo pocos metros del vampiro. Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea. Era como si se vieran en el espejo, tan iguales, pero diferentes al mismo tiempo. Mientras que al mago se le veía completamente concentrado y serio, al vampiro se le veía divertido y siniestro.

-¡Fye!- gritó eufórica la castaña rajándose la garganta.

-No te preocupes… yo la cuidaré muy bien…- dijo el vampiro con su sonrisa siniestra.

Fye frunció más el ceño y gruñó como un animal. Comenzaron a pelear. Cada rose de espadas cada vez que chocaban entre sí, el ruido era estruendoso y resonaba por todo el lugar. Golpes y patadas. La batalla, parecía que desatara un infierno.

-Porqué te molestas en protegerla, sería más fácil entregármela de una vez…- dijo con sorna el vampiro.

-¡No!- grito el mago con furia.

Más golpes, más patadas, unas acertadas y otras no. El vampiro con un movimiento veloz con la espada logró hacerle un corte en el brazo al mago. Este cayó al suelo adolorido. La castaña grito al borde de la desesperación al ver al mago en el suelo tiñendo de rojo la nieve con su sangre.

-Acéptalo, tarde o temprano, ella será mía…- dijo el vampiro perversamente.

-¡Nunca!- gritó el mago poniéndose de pie con dolor y volviendo a la posición de batalla.

Nuevamente, las espadas chocaban haciendo que su sonido se asimilara como la de un trueno por el inmenso poder que ambas guardaban. El mago acertó con unos cuantos golpes, pero el vampiro parecía inmune. El vampiro con una sonrisa macabra y un ágil movimiento se colocó detrás del mago y su espada se deslizo suave pero mortalmente sobre la espalda del mago. Fye, al sentir el frío acero cortar su piel y el caliente líquido rojo brotar de su espalda, cayó en seco en la nieve, gritos de horros sonaron por todo el lugar. La escarlata sangre del mago manchó la pura y blanca nieve mientras este perdía sus fuerzas.

-¡Fye!- gritó en un llanto la castaña.

Aquel campo de energía que la cuidaba se desvaneció puesto que el mago había terminado inconsciente. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta su lado y se arrodilló poniendo al herido mago en su regazo mientras esta lloraba. Suavemente acarició su mejilla. Lo abrazó con dolor y ternura.

Una espada la apunto y ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con el vampiro frente suyo. Ella lo miró con miedo.

-Apártate.- le dijo el vampiro secamente.

-No…- dijo la castaña con voz quebrada.

-Entonces…- dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa siniestra.

Dirigió su espada hasta el brazo de la castaña y comenzó a hacer leve presión. Sangre comenzó a salir de su brazo. La castaña comenzó a temblar de dolor. Pero no soltó a su querido mago. Que estaba consiente pero débil. El vampiro hizo más presión, tanto que termino llegando al hueso de la chica quien solo derramó una lágrima de dolor. El rubio realizó que ella nunca lo soltaría. Entonces opto por asustarla. Retiró su espada que estaba bañada en sangre. La chica observó su hombro por un momento, el corte que le había hecho era gigantesco y mucha sangre salía sin parar. Su vista comenzó a fallar. Su blanco vestido ahora estaba bañado en la sangre del mago y de la suya. Ella débilmente alzó su mirada hasta aquella persona que era idéntica a quién sostenía en brazos. Con miedo observó las intenciones del vampiro. El vampiro trató con un movimiento veloz empuñar su espada en el pecho del mago. La chica abrazó más fuerte el mago protectoramente por el miedo.

-¡No!- gritó con fuerza.

Una luz apareció de la espalda de la castaña. Unas gigantescas alas la cubrieron a ella y al mago protegiéndolos de aquel ataque. Una intensa luz blanca brilló como un campo de fuerza al momento que la espada del vampiro impactó contra sus alas.

El vampiro retiró su espada asombrado. Las alas de la castaña se abrieron mostrando su luz, su poder y su gran tamaño. Las inmensas alas irradiaban una luz blanca resplandeciente. El vampiro retrocedió unos pasos. La castaña depositó suavemente al mago sobre la nieve mientras esta se ponía de pie con la katana del rubio en sus manos. Avanzó hacia el vampiro y se colocó en posición de ataque. El vampiro frunció el ceño. No la podía matar. Ella era de suma importancia, si le hizo daño era para que soltara al mago que protegía. _Pero, agotarla y darle unas heridas más no la matará…_ Pensó siniestramente el vampiro. Este también se puso en posición de pelea.

La castaña no espero y se lanzó a atacar. Sus alas desaparecieron y aquella luz blanca y resplandeciente se trasladó a la katana. El choque de espadas produjo un sonido estruendoso, haciendo que todo el lugar tiemble ante el poder. El vampiro hizo lo posible por agarrarla desprevenida pero luego se dio cuenta que ella no lo dejaba avanzar hasta el mago. Como si lo protegiera, ella se interponía entre él y el verdadero Fye. El vampiro, mientras trataba de cansar a la castaña, ideó un plan para quitarla del camino. Alexandra no le importaba cuánto dolor sintiera en su brazo ni en su muñeca, lo único que le importaba era proteger a toda costa a aquel mago que tanto quería.

Fye poco a poco trataba de moverse. Lentamente abrió los ojos observando al amor de su vida ensangrentada peleando con el vampiro. El Mago con mucho dolor y esfuerzo se puso de rodillas. Alzó su rostro y el pánico lo dominó. Si no hacía algo ella podría morir. Trató de ponerse de pie pero fue en vano. Aquella herida en su espalda no le dejaba moverse. Luego recordó. Aquel sueño. En el que su clon le hacía esa herida, el se quedaba observando a la castaña que tenía una herida en el pecho. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta.

El vampiro con un ágil movimiento dejó a Alexandra fuera de combate dándole un corte en la pierna. Corrió hasta el mago con intenciones de incrustarle su espada negra en el corazón. Alexandra al ver esto, sin importar su dolor corrió lo más rápido posible. Nuevamente sus alas brotaron de su espalda. El mago cerró sus ojos esperando el frío acero de la espada. En vez de eso, escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Abrió los ojos y contemplo horrorizado su peor miedo. Gritos de terror sonaron por toda la secundaria.

-¡Alex!- llamó Annabel llorando despavorida.

Frente a él. Allí estaba. Recibiendo en su corazón la fría espada. Alexandra, sacrificándose. Protegiéndolo. Con los brazos alzados aceptando a la muerte y las alas extendidas protegiéndolo. El observó como la espada la pasaba hasta poder ver el otro extremo salir de su espalda. Tiñendo de rojo su blanco vestido. El tiempo pareció volverse lento. Los ojos del mago se abrieron del miedo y terror. Lagrimas se acumularon en ellos.

-¡ALEXANDRA!- gritó a todo pulmón desgarrando su garganta.

El grito de dolor del mago resonó por todo el lugar, pues su ángel, estaba condenada a pertenecerle a la muerte...

* * *

**Holi, termine este capi, espero enserio que les guste la historia… ¡bueno hasta la próxima! MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI!**


	11. Ángel

**Holi, ¿me extrañaron? ¿No? T^T okno._. Bueno, seguimos con la historia :D**

**El Ángel del Mago**

Chapter 11:

**Ángel**

* * *

_El mago cerró sus ojos esperando el frío acero de la espada. En vez de eso, escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Abrió los ojos y contemplo horrorizado su peor miedo. Gritos de terror sonaron por toda la secundaria. _

_-¡Alex!- llamó Annabel llorando despavorida. _

_Frente a él. Allí estaba. Recibiendo en su corazón la fría espada. Alexandra, sacrificándose. Protegiéndolo. Con los brazos alzados aceptando a la muerte y las alas extendidas protegiéndolo. El observó como la espada la pasaba hasta poder ver el otro extremo salir de su espalda. Tiñendo de rojo su blanco vestido. El tiempo pareció volverse lento. Los ojos del mago se abrieron del miedo y terror. Lagrimas se acumularon en ellos._

_-¡ALEXANDRA!- gritó a todo pulmón desgarrando su garganta._

_El grito de dolor del mago resonó por todo el lugar, pues su ángel, estaba condenada a pertenecerle a la muerte..._

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Esto no puede estar pasando, simplemente no puede. Esto es una pesadilla. Mis temores cobran vida ofreciéndome una realidad de la que quiero huir. La sangre parecen pétalos rojos de una rosa marchitándose, parece un río que se deja escapar su vida. Mi corazón se rompe en pedazos por tan solo verla y sentir su dolor. Simplemente, sin ella, yo no tengo razón de seguir luchando. Veo como ella acepta con los brazos abiertos a la muerte dando todo por protegerme. Mi corazón late desenfrenadamente haciendo latir mis oídos. Mis ojos se pierden en su espalda observando cómo sangre fluye de esta. Sus alas estaban abiertas mostrando su gran tamaño. Estas comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco, mostrando como su vida se escapaba por aquella negra espada.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

El frío acero atraviesa mi corazón pero para mi desgracia, la vida y el destino insiste en hacerme sufrir. Para suerte de algunas personas, mueren al instante y no sufren, descansan en paz y no se torturan con la agonía. Pero, para las personas que sufren de su desdicha, el destino disfruta con ver su dolor prolongado y pone a prueba sus ganas de vivir. Prueba la cual creo que no pasaría. Abro los ojos lentamente, observo el dueño de la espada que causa mi dolor, puedo ver en sus ojos sorpresa y temor. Lentamente retira su espada de mi pecho provocando que una cascada de sangre escarlata salga de mí haciendo que mi vida se desvanezca.

Unas lágrimas de dolor salen de mis ojos. Caigo rendida sin fuerzas a los brazos de la razón de porque me sacrifiqué. Aquel rubio de ojos azules zafiro que desde lo conocí me ah quitado tanto el aliento como los sueños. Mi mirada se pierde en la suya que revela una cantidad infinita de sentimientos encontrados. Culpa, dolor, sufrimiento, agonía, desesperación, cariño y más. Yo con lo último que me queda de fuerzas alzo mi mano a su mejilla, la acaricio suavemente mientras le doy una tierna sonrisa con mucho esfuerzo.

-Fye…- dije en un susurro con mucho dolor.

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Yo lo mire con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza. Le regalé una pequeña sonrisa. Sentía como mi pulso se debilitaba. Todo alrededor se volvió borroso, solo podía ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Decidida quise regalarle mi último aliento.

-Fye… yo te a…- no pude terminar, ya no tenía fuerzas.

La muerte me reclamaba haciendo que pierda la conciencia y me sumerja en la oscuridad quedando a la merced de las sombras.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

¡No! No, no, no ¡y no! Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede suceder. Comencé a gritar de cólera y dolor sin importar cómo me viesen los demás. El dolor que sentía me mataba por dentro, pude soportar la muerte de mi hermano, la muerte de todos los de mi pueblo pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para perderla. Ya no tengo fuerzas para perder a la gente que amo. Simplemente, no puedo. Comencé a llorar mientras me aferraba al cuerpo de mi amada. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin control. Gritos de dolor rajaban mi garganta y dañaban mis pulmones, pero no me importaba, el dolor no se comparaba con su pérdida. El asesino de mi amor se acerca sin compasión. Lentamente subo mi mirada para encontrarme con el ladrón del alma de la chica que amo. Pero en su rostro no muestra satisfacción ni nada perverso, muestra dolor pero lo oculta con un velo frío y sin sentimientos. No me importa lo que el sienta, es igual el asesino del ser más importante para mí.

-¡MALDITO! ¡TE ODIO LA MATASTE!- le grito llorando con histeria y dolor.

En su rostro no se muestra ningún sentimiento. Su mirada estaba posada en ella. Yo protectoramente abrazo más su cuerpo. El sube su mirada hasta que se encuentra con la mía. Sé cómo me encuentro. Sé que mi expresión muestra angustia, dolor, sufrimiento e histeria pura. Sé que ahora mi mirada es asesina y no me molesto en cambiarla. Respiro agitadamente mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblar.

-Aún sigue con vida.- dice en un susurro audible.

Mi expresión cambia a sorpresa.

-Pero, si no haces algo morirá en cuestión de minutos o quizás segundos.- dice con paciencia.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- digo dispuesto a todo.

- ¿Qué hizo Kurogane por ti a punto de morir?- dice esperando mi reacción.

Luego me di cuenta a lo que se refería. Tendría que volverla un ser de tinieblas, un ser que depende de la sangre, un vampiro. Mi expresión se vuelve seria. Recordaba a la perfección mí tiempo como vampiro, cuando dependía de la vida de Kurogane. Repudiaba la idea de convertirla en eso, pero si es su única salvación estoy dispuesto a darle lo que sea necesario para que viva y la muerte no se la lleve. Lo miró a él decisivamente a los ojos y luego a ella. Sé que ella detestará esto, que tal vez me odie por ser egoísta por tenerla aquí conmigo, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderla. Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad. Mi mirada vuelve a la del sádico vampiro.

-Entonces, yo seré su presa.- dije alzando mi muñeca para iniciar con el ritual.

El se acercó más a mí. Levanto su espada y me hizo un corte en la muñeca izquierda. Luego hizo lo mismo con su muñeca, observé fascinado como posicionaba su muñeca encima de la mía y nuestra sangre se mezclaba haciendo el antídoto y al mismo tiempo el veneno para ella.

Gotas de mi sangre mezclada con la suya cayeron a los labios pálidos de Alexandra. Aquellas gotas escarlata resaltaban increíblemente en su piel que podía ser casi del mismo todo que el de la nieve. Es como si ella estuviera congelada. Yo esperé impaciente su reacción, sabía lo que vendría. La gota escarlata entro en su boca haciendo que en cuestión de segundos ella tenga un reflejo en su mano abriéndola completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y comenzó a gemir de dolor. Comenzó a retorcerse como si la quemaran viva. Ella se aferró a mi ropa con fuerza encogiéndose entre mis brazos gritando a todo pulmón por agonía. Yo la abracé más fuerte.

-El cambio será brusco, recuerda que se siente como si te quemaran vivo.- dijo el vampiro seriamente.- No creas, que esto se acaba, no volveremos a encontrar.- dijo mientras un portal se abría detrás de él.- Y tarde o temprano, ella será mía.- dijo perversamente.

El negro portal pareció absorberlo y desapareció. Como si las sombras lo hubieran regresado a donde pertenece. Dedique mi atención de nuevo a aquella castaña que se retorcía de dolor mientras lágrimas salían desenfrenadamente de sus ojos. Ella se había puesto más pálida sus ojos cambiaron. Pero no como los del vampiro como el que la transformó. Habían cambiado a un color plateado. Mi temor incrementó. Ella me miraba con miedo mientras gritaba de dolor. Yo la abracé con fuerza sintiendo su sufrimiento. Un llanto incontrolable venía de su parte.

-Tranquila, ya pasara.- digo tratando de tranquilizarla con mi voz rota.

Ella siguió sollozando como si la asesinaran viva. Sus gritos hacían que sienta el dolo en mi propia carne. Poco a poco sentí como ella comenzó a parar. Me separé un poco de ella y observé sus ojos ahora marrones, mostraban agotamiento y dolor. A continuación se desmayó en mis brazos con la respiración entrecortada. Acaricié su pálido rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el agotamiento. La abracé con fuerza. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente por el susto y temor que había pasado. Ella seguía aferrada a mi ropa temblando de frío y de dolor. Yo me aferre a su delicado cuerpo protegiéndolo. Oculté mi rostro en su castaño cabello perdiéndome en su aroma tratando de tranquilizarme, pero mis ojos me fallaron y derramaron lágrimas de terror. Comencé a temblar más aún.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro. Subo mi vista aunque ya sabía quién era. Kurogane. Se arrodillo a mi costado. Se quedó en silencio un rato. Yo agradecí esto. Temblaba tanto que mi voz sonaría rota si hablaba. Ella seguía aferrada a mi ropa como si de eso dependiera su vida. Yo no podía desprender mi mirada de ella. Se veía tan delicada, como si fuera a romperse. Pero, mostro fuerza y sacrificio. Ella es capaz de dar su vida por proteger. Una lágrima más se derramó por mi mejilla. Pude sentir la mirada de Kurogane así que bajé la cabeza ocultando mi mirada con mi cabello.

-Creo que será mejor cúrale esas heridas.- dijo el seriamente.

No podía hablar, no tenía voz para eso, me limité a mover la cabeza asintiendo.

-También deberíamos curarte a ti esas heridas, sigues sangrando.- dijo no como sugerencia, sino como una orden.

Yo volví a asentir. Rodee a Alexandra con los brazos dispuesto a cargarla al estilo matrimonial. Kurogane me detuvo.

-Yo la cargo.- dijo.

Yo no me podía desprender de ella, por dos razones, ella estaba aferrada a mí y yo no quería soltarla.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo.- le dije tratando de hacer que mi voz suene firme y segura, pero solo conseguí un susurro.

El solo soltó un gruñido y negó la cabeza, pero me dejó cargarla.

-Aquí hay una enfermería, los dos se quedarán allí mientras Syaoran, Sakura y yo hablamos con la bruja.- dijo.

Efectivamente allí había una pequeña enfermería. Entre con Alexandra en brazos y la adorable enfermera nos atendió. Nos dio una camilla, pero como Alexandra no se soltaba de mí. Me senté en la camilla apoyando mi espalda en una almohada que estaba contra la pared. Y ella estaba en mis brazos echada aún sin soltarme. Yo retiré el brazo derecho que la sostenía para llevarla a acariciar su mejilla. De esta forma, yo estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas con ella acurrucada en mis brazos mientras la abrazaba. La enfermera corría de un lado a otro. Nos traía toallas y hacía que curiosos se alejen de la enfermería. Aunque pocos llegaban a cruzar la seguridad de Kurogane Syaoran y Sakura.

Después de un rato Sakura entró con Mokona. Ella se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla.

-Hemos hablado con la bruja de las dimensiones, y le contamos lo sucedido.- anuncio dulcemente.- Ella nos regaló una poción para que te cures.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por nada a cambio?- pregunte sorprendido.

-No… Dice que solo lo hace porque se trata de ella.- menciono pensativa.

-Es extraño que actué así, siempre pide un precio.- comento sorprendido.

-Lo sé…- dijo Sakura.- La amas, ¿No es cierto?- pregunto sonriente.

Yo me sonroje pero una sonrisa acudió a mi rostro, era cierto y no lo podía ocultar. Asentí levemente con la cabeza totalmente sonrojado. Sakura sonrió más aún.

-Se nota el amor que hay entre ustedes…- dijo con un suspiro.

-Tú crees que yo…- comencé a decir.

-Sí, sobretodo lo demostró cuando se sacrifico por ti, en todo momento que te protegía pude notar que sus alas brillaban más.- comentó.- Eso significa que sus deseos de protegerte y mantenerte a salvo eran muy fuertes.- dijo mirando a Alexandra con ternura.- Es una chica muy valiente y fuerte, para todo lo que le ah sucedido… pero note algo, que es lo único que no me gustó.- dijo ella ahora con su rostro serio.

-¿De qué se trata?- le pregunté.

-A la hora de estar cerca a la muerte, ella no deseaba ser salvada, ella en cambio aceptó morir.- dijo con una expresión seria.- Por lo mismo eres su presa, tu deseo era mantenerla con vida mientras ella no quería, como lo que sucedió contigo y Kurogane… El deseo de que sobrevivieras era el de Kurogane, no el tuyo…- dijo agachando la cabeza.- A pesar de todo, ella hasta el final ella dio todo por protegerte, después de todo eso significa su nombre.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- El nombre Alexandra, significa protectora, por eso ella siempre se sacrifica para proteger a los que ama, esa es parte de su naturaleza.- prosiguió.- Lo malo, es que ella no tenía deseos de protegerse a sí misma, así que te necesita para que tu lo hagas por ella, ya que ella no tiene ganas de seguir tú debes tener que querer por los dos. Sé que es difícil, ya que tú en algún momento eras igual a ella, pero creo que eso cambió al conocerla, ella es tu razón de luchar ¿No es así?- me preguntó con dulzura y ternura.

-No te equivocas.- le dije con una sonrisa.- Pero, ahora entiendo con lo que la bruja me decía, ella es su propio enemigo también, entonces protegerla consiste de sus propios demonios también.- concluí.- Si ella no tiene el amor a la vida necesaria para seguir yo tendré el doble para tenerlo por ella.- dije con una sonrisa.- Yo sé que saldremos adelante.- dije abrazando a aquella castaña ondulada que se encontraba entre mis brazos.- No permitiré que nada le suceda.- dije abrazándola protectoramente.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente.

-Mokona ¿me puedes dar la poción?- preguntó amablemente.

-A la orden.- dijo mientras de su boca salía un frasco.

Era de color verde, Sakura me lo entregó delicadamente.

-Debes tomarla toda y en dos horas, tus heridas se curarán.- dijo ella alegre.

-¿Y Alexandra?- pregunte preocupado.

-Ahora está estable por la sangre de vampiro, cuando ella despierte, debes darle de beber para que el proceso de curación sea más rápido.- dijo ella.- Hasta entonces, tendrás que esperar por ella.- dijo tranquilamente.

-Entiendo, bueno, gracias por todo Sakura.- le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, te debo una por ayudarme tanto en Infinity.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta. Ella se retiró dejando a Mokona conmigo. Abrí con cuidado la botella tratando de no mover a Alexandra. Acerqué la botella a mis labios. Pude olfatear su aroma, olía a una mezcla de menta con algo más pero no identificaba qué era. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bebí el contenido. No sabía mal, en cambio dejaba un dulce y fresco sabor en la boca. Sentí como si a mis heridas le echaran agua helada, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pero la sensación era totalmente agradable. Traté de calmar mis nervios disfrutando de la sensación en mi espalda y del hecho de tenerla a ella entre mis brazos.

Mis ojos se desviaron a mi muñeca. La izquierda, donde estaba aquel corte con el que le di a Alexandra de beber mi sangre. Recordé que ella también tenía un corte en su muñeca izquierda. Sin vacilar, muy cuidadosamente, traté de verificar esa herida. Delicadamente hice que su muñeca se desprendiera de mi ropa. Ella se removió en mis brazos y se puso en posición fetal acurrucándose como una criatura tierna e inocente. Yo la miré tiernamente y luego mi atención se enfocó en comprobar lo que había visto antes de que ella dejase su falsa identidad.

Delicadamente con los dedos toqué el área donde debería estar su herida debajo de su listón negro, y efectivamente allí estaba. Mi corazón latió un poco más rápido. A comparación del resto de su piel que era totalmente liza allí estaba desnivelada y un poco húmeda. Retiré mi mano para ver un poco de sangre en la yema de mis dedos, aquella herida estaba abierta. Delicadamente alcé su muñeca y besé con cariño y ternura el área dañada.

-Mi ángel…- susurré.

Le acaricié la mejilla y la hice suspirar en sueños.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Todo era blanco a mí alrededor. Destellos hacían que no pudiese ver nada.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- me pregunté.

Estaba flotando, no tenía sentido común, es como si estuviera en la nada, perdida en un lugar completamente desconocido para mí.

-No temas…- dijo una dulce voz.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté a una enorme luz blanca.

-Yo soy alguien que siempre te ha protegido, me conoces muy bien, incluso desde antes de nacer.- dijo la amable voz.- Ahora estarías en un valle de almas.

-¿Estoy muerta?- pregunte con temor.

-No, pero casi falleces, yo te eh traído aquí.- respondió la voz.

-Pero, ¿Quién eres?- pregunte curiosa.

-Yo soy tu hermana…- dijo con voz dulce y cálida.

-Lucy…- dije en un susurro.

-Hola hermana.- me saludó la luz.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Yo tenía en efecto dos hermanas, una era Kate, que estaba ya en la universidad, y la otra era Lucy, que falleció a la hora de nacer. Lucy nació un año antes que yo. Aunque yo la estimaba mucho desde que supe de su existencia, no podía evitar sentir que yo era su remplazo, ya que después de mí, no hubo más hermanos o hermanas. Sobre todo porque yo nací justo al año siguiente. Pero, a pesar de todo yo la consideraba como mi ángel guardián. Como un espíritu que me protegía de todo. A pesar que yo sé que protegerme no debe ser tarea fácil.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba aprovechar esta oportunidad…- comenzó a decir.- La razón por la cual yo me fui y tú te quedaste en este mundo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa y ansiosa respecto al tema, siempre sentí que era un remplazo, pero con lo que ella acababa de decir una pequeña porción de esperanza vino a mí.

-Yo ya había vivido antes lo suficiente.- comenzó.- Y a pesar de todo, antes de ambas nacer, nos conocíamos como almas, no lo recordarás porque ahora eres una mortal, pero, el destino quiso que así sea.- dijo.- Todo fue coordinado para ti. Eres una pieza clave, te necesitan.- prosiguió.- tragedias grandes pasarán, pero miedo no debes tener, pues todo saldrá bien.- dijo amablemente.- Tu alma tiene un grande pasado, es muy poderosa, y aquel poder no siempre se puede controlar, debes guiarte bien.- comentó.- Quiero que sepas, que desde siempre te estuve cuidando a ti a Kate a mamá y a papá. Nunca los dejé de lado, pues siempre serán mi familia a pesar de que solo haya estado con ellos unos momentos, les tengo un gran afecto. Quiero que sepas, que aunque las cosas se vean difíciles, siempre tomes un buen camino. Te digo esto porque, de a partir de ahora, terribles tragedias van a suceder.- dijo con voz seria.- Debes cuidarte mucho, debes seguir. Muchos a tu alrededor sufrirán debo advertirte, pero si tomas la correcta decisión no serán afectados. Pero mamá, papá y Kate, no serían resistentes a estas tragedias, tampoco tus amigos normales…- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Entonces, debo separarme de ellos por su seguridad…- dije con voz quebrada.- No los volveré a ver… a ninguno.- una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

-Pero así, ninguno de ellos correrá peligro.- dijo ella.

Un gran dolor en el pecho se apoderó de mí. Sentía miedo de separarme de ellos, pero no me podía arriesgar a ponerlos en peligro, si es necesario lo haré.

-Me iré, pero con una condición.- le dije.- Quiero que dé a partir de ahora, los protejas a ellos y a mis amigos, quiero que ya no me protejas a mí y que solo te dediques a ellos, también quiero que hagas lo posible por qué mamá, papá y Kate no sufran y que sean felices, que sigan su vida sin mí… ya que se lo merecen.- dije en un susurro.

Aquella luz se acercó más a mí. Pude sentir como si me abrazara.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de ello hermanita, y no olvides, pase lo que pase… todo saldrá bien.- dijo en un susurro.

La luz se desvaneció, ahora todo era oscuro. Podía sentir unos brazos rodeándome. Un perfume masculino y una suave mano acariciando y revolviendo mi cabello gentilmente. Me concentré más y pude sentir la respiración de esta persona, tan tranquila y segura. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con unos de color azul zafiro que yo conocía muy bien…

* * *

**Bueno, ya terminé este capi, espero que les guste la historia y hasta la próxima :D MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI**


	12. Luz y Oscuridad

**Hola, espero que no estén tan atareados como yo T^T Bueno, no se ustedes, pero yo amo la historia, así que continuamos…**

**El Ángel del Mago**

Chapter 12:

**Luz y oscuridad**

* * *

_La luz se desvaneció, ahora todo era oscuro. Podía sentir unos brazos rodeándome. Un perfume masculino y una suave mano acariciando y revolviendo mi cabello gentilmente. Me concentré más y pude sentir la respiración de esta persona, tan tranquila y segura. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con unos de color azul zafiro que yo conocía muy bien…_

-Fye…- dije en un susurro.

El sonrió de una manera tierna y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo cerré mis ojos al recordar todo, la pelea, la espada, la sangre... Sentí un agudo dolor en mi pecho. Gemí levemente de dolor. Fye inmediatamente se dio cuenta.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó tristemente.

-No te preocupes…- comencé a decir.

-Necesitas…- dijo él en un susurro.

Yo lo miré extrañada. No entendía a lo que él se refería. El pareció darse cuenta de mi confusión.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Movió uno de sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla. Yo me sonrojé. Él solo me miró de esa forma tan dulce como lo suele hacer. Desconocía totalmente de lo que planeaba. Un olor exquisito llegó a mí. Era embriagante, dulce y exótico. Comencé a temblar. ¿Qué era ese olor? ¿Provenía acaso de él?

-No temas.- me dijo suavemente.

Yo le miré confundida. No entendía a lo que se refería. El acercó su mano a mi boca. Aquel aroma se volvió más fuerte. Algo húmedo manchó mis labios. Involuntariamente relamí mis labios, era lo mejor que había probado, era como el más exquisito de los venenos, como un vino pero más dulce y embriagante. Observé su mano para ver lo que había puesto él en mis labios. Me aterré al ver que era sangre. Un corte amenazaba su muñeca izquierda. Palidecí. El corte que yo tenía en mi muñeca comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Me quedé hipnotizada observando su muñeca. Él lentamente se acercó a mi oído.

-Está bien, hazlo.- dijo suavemente.

Yo sin poder controlar mis acciones lentamente me acerqué a su herida. La toqué cuidadosamente con los labios tentándome a continuar. Una sed se apoderó de mí. Sentí mi ser cambiar. Pasé de ser una presa a ser el depredador. Lentamente comencé a beber de sus sangre con ganas, era como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Era como si supiera que lo necesitara. Era como si necesitara estar con él, como si su sangre me llamara y me invitara a beber de ella. La atracción que sentía por Fye en esos momentos era más que antes, simplemente lo necesitaba.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Al momento que manché a propósito sus labios con mi sangre pude ver como su instinto vampiro florecía. Sus ojos dejaron de tener ese brillo de ternura que siempre tenía y cambio por uno de deseo. Pero aún así, era igual de inocente y tierna que antes. Cuando ella observó de donde provenía lo que le di de beber, supe que entro en estado de shock. Por eso me acerque a ella, y le animé a continuar. Parecía que ni dominaba sus acciones cuando se acercó a mi herida para beber. Con mucha delicadeza ella posó sus labios en donde la sangre salía. Su dulce tacto me enternecía. Pero cuando comenzó a beber, supe que, ella estaba atendiendo a sus instintos de vampiro y por lo tanto… de cazador. Pude notar, al momento que comenzó a beber mi sangre como sus ojos se transformaban al de un vampiro… pero con algo diferente. Sus ojos color marrón con un toque de dorado, se volvieron de un color gris con destellos plateados.

Fascinado contemplé como sus heridas sanaban. Los cortes diminutos desaparecieron dejando tan solo piel clara y lisa, como si nada hubiera sucedido en esa área. El corte que torturaba uno de sus brazos comenzó a cerrarse como si el tiempo retrocediera. La herida de gran tamaño de su corazón comenzó a sanarse lentamente. Su espalda quedo perfectamente lisa y pálida, como si aquella negra espada nunca la hubiera atravesado. En su pecho, la herida estaba terminando de cerrarse, llevándose consigo la muestra del sacrificio que ella hizo por mí. Todas sus heridas se sanaron, excepto una, la de su muñeca. Aquella herida ya no estaba abierta, pero una cicatriz notable resaltaba en su pálida tez.

Delicadamente ella separó sus labios de mi herida. Abrió los ojos lentamente mostrando su color pálido pero hipnotizante. Sus labios estaban rojos por mi sangre. Ella me observó con una mirada perdida.

-Fye…- susurró.

Yo con la misma mano de donde le había dado de beber acaricié su mejilla. Ella parecía estar en un trance, más bien los dos estábamos en un trance. Nunca me había quedado así de absorto por una chica. Y ahora esta ella que me parece increíblemente bella a pesar de que haya bebido mi sangre. Ella igualmente me miraba hipnotizada, como si pensara que todo es un sueño.

-Alexandra…- susurré acariciando su mejilla.

Nos quedamos en silenció mirándonos el uno al otro, no necesitábamos hablar, era simple, nos entendíamos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Yo le miré confundido.

-Te hice daño.- dijo en voz baja.

-No es así, yo me ofrecí.- dije defendiéndola.

-Soy una asesina.- dijo con la mirada perdida.

Yo no lo soporté y no me importó si ella pudiese controlar su sed, es decir, estoy abrazando a quien podría ser mi asesina. No me importo, el amor que le tengo es más grande. Ella comienza a llorar. Yo la abrazo con fuerza.

-No lo eres, eres mi ángel, eres una bella luz, nunca serás algo tan horrible como eso, es imposible.- dije susurrándolo en su oreja.- Además, me encanto que bebieras mi sangre, ¿Sabes?

Observé de reojo su rostro, estaba totalmente sonrojada. Reí levemente por su inocencia.

-No sabes lo que haría por ti… soy capaz de todo.- dije en un leve susurro.

-Fye…

-¡FUUUU!- chilló una voz interrumpiendo aquel bello momento.

-Mokona, nos diste un pequeño susto.- dije tratando de ocultar mi frustración.

-Yuuko te tiene un regalo Alexandra.- dijo la criaturita blanca.

-¿Yuuko?- pregunto ella.

-La bruja de las dimensiones.- le aclaré yo con una sonrisa.

Recordé que la bruja últimamente está muy generosa, siempre con la excusa de que todo se trata por Alexandra. Tal vez, a lo mejor, el precio de todo ya haya sido pagado, o es enserio que la debe adorar mucho.

-Es algo que necesitaras ahora, pues tu vestido está roto y manchado, a parte no podrás viajar con esa ropa.- dijo Mokona muy alegre.

Ella pareció recordar algo, bajó su cabeza, pero inmediatamente sonrió. Yo reconocía esa sonrisa donde fuera, esa sonrisa era falsa, pues en realidad sentía sus emociones, ella estaba destrozada por dentro.

-Gracias, Mokona y agradécele de mi parte a la bruja también.- dijo ella sonriente.

-A la orden, ¡FUUUUU!- dijo mientras de su boca una luz resplandecía y sacaba un pequeño paquete.

Se lo entregó a Alexandra.

-Bueno, entonces iré a cambiarme de ropa, ya que esta… esta ensangrentada.- dijo mirando su ropa actual con un gesto de tristeza.

-Te espero.- dije inmediatamente.

Ella sonrió y asintió, entro al pequeño baño que estaba al costado y yo me dispuse a esperar a que saliera de allí. Mientras la esperaba, contemple que mis heridas en la espalda, ya no estaban. No tenía ninguna herida salvo, como ella, una enorme cicatriz en la muñeca izquierda.

-Mokona.- llamé a la criatura similar a un conejito.- ¿Puedes sacar mi maleta? Mi ropa también está manchada de sangre.- dije.

-Claro Fye.- dijo Mokona alegre mientras me entregaba mi maleta. Yo me levante de la camilla y rebusqué algo que ponerme. Era lo mismo que llevaba puesto al venir a este mundo. Siempre tengo varios conjuntos de la misma ropa de mi lugar de origen. Para mi suerte, antes de venir había guardado mi abrigo, así que eso era lo único que se había salvado de la masacre. Lo que tenía puesto, ya no servía. Después de unos minutos, Alexandra salió del baño luciendo la ropa que la bruja le había obsequiado.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

Sinceramente, aquella mujer tenía buen gusto con la ropa. Mi atuendo consistía en un jean pegado, unas botas negras al estilo rockero que siempre quise, un polo pegado hasta la cintura pero con relieves debajo de la cintura, el polo era de manga corta que también tenía relieves en las mangas, era suelto y cómodo. Adicionalmente me dio un listón negro limpio para usarlo en mi muñeca y una chaqueta negra por si hacía frío. Fye se me quedó mirando embobado al verme salir así. Yo me sonrojé.

-Hummm, ¿Fye?- le llamé torpemente.

-¿Sí?- pregunto distraídamente.

-Ya te puedes cambiar…- dije haciendo que reaccione.

-Oh claro, espérame por favor.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí.- dije yo sonriente.

Él ingresó al baño. Yo solté un suspiro. Me observé en un espejo. No me acostumbraba a la nueva yo. Antes mi piel era toda seca, ahora es liza y perfecta. Mi cabello era un poco pajoso, ahora era suave, ondulado y perfecto. Yo nunca había tenido esa figura de modelo que siempre se ve, no tenía una figura ideal, en cambio ahora era esbelta y tenía las curvas donde debían estar. Prácticamente, era como pasar de una oruga a una mariposa. Me encantaba la ropa que llevaba, era lo que siempre quise usar, me daba un toque roquero y dulce a la vez. Me encantaba eso. Perdí mi mirada observando mis manos. Lentamente mi mirada subió a mi muñeca izquierda. Recordé todo lo que iba a suceder, nunca más volvería a ver a mi familia y amigos. Nunca. Iba a separarme de ellos. Nunca antes lo había hecho, y ahora estaba forzada a abandonar todo lo que conocía y aventurarme a lo desconocido. Me hundí en mis pensamientos, muchas cosas en que pensar, muchas personas de quién despedirse. Era mucho para mí…

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Fye salió del baño ya con ropa limpia. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta para él. Mokona llamaba a Alexandra pero ella parecía no escuchar, sus ojos tenían una mirada perdida. La chica castaña perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas. Fye corrió hasta ella velozmente para que no se haga daño en la caída. La atrapó antes de caer al piso. Ella tenía los ojos semiabiertos, como si estuviera en un trance. Fye comenzó a llamarla con angustia. La chica no respondía, lentamente sus ojos se cerraron. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-¡Alexandra!- llamó Fye haciendo que Sakura, Syaoran y Kurogane entraran al escuchar los gritos del mago.

Se encontraron con el cargándola evitando que caiga, ella desmayada en los brazos del mago.

-Tranquilo, dijo Sakura, ella está bien, solo entro en un estado de shock… es mucho por un día.- dijo ella tranquilizando al mago.

Fye miró preocupado a la tierna chica de cabellos castaños. Comprendió que, todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, era demasiado rápido para asimilar las cosas. Separarse de su hogar, no era fácil. Y ella siendo una chica que ama dónde vive, más aún. El mago estrechó más a la castaña entre sus brazos tratando de protegerla.

-Mi ángel.- susurro el mago.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEXANDRA

¿Dónde estoy? Este no es el mundo de los sueños... y si lo fuera, ¿por qué luce tan diferente? Las cosas están diferente, algo ah cambiado. Aunque los cambios no sean ni buenos ni malos, solo es diferente, no me agrada esto. En vez de un aire de paz, hay una presencia que está corrompiendo el mundo de los sueños. Puedo ver claramente la separación del lugar. Por un lugar está el mundo de los sueños, aquel lugar donde pasé momentos hermosos e imborrables con Fye, y por el otro lado está lo que vendría ser su opuesto… El mundo de las tinieblas.

* * *

**Hola, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo. Cuídense MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI**


	13. Profecía

**Hola, volví sinceramente pasaron muchas cosas en el transcurso de estos días, bueno, continuamos con la historia…**

**El Ángel del Mago**

Chapter 13:

**Profecía**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE FYE

Alexandra estaba dormida descansando, mientras tanto yo estaba hablando con la bruja acerca del viaje que teníamos por delante. No sabíamos cuanto iba a durar, ni que sucedería. Prácticamente nos estábamos aventando a lo desconocido.

-Así, que ¿tenemos que quedarnos aquí unos días?- preguntó Kurogane.

-Exactamente, este cambio en su vida es muy brusco, e irse muy pronto le afectará mucho.- dijo la bruja con un dejo de tristeza.- Así que usare un conjuro para poner en cuarentena el universo en donde estas, salvo que no serán cuarenta días, más bien una semana.- explicó.

-Ya veo…- dije.- No es extraño de que se haya desmayado, es demasiado en poco tiempo.- comenté bajando la cabeza.

-Sí lo es, por eso, Fye, deben quedarse en esta dimensión máximo por una semana, para que ella pueda arreglar asuntos pendientes y asimile que no volverá a ver a nadie nunca más.- dijo la bruja.

-Está bien…- comente.- ¿Cómo haremos con su familia?

-Eso será un tanto difícil, pero deberán aceptarlo.- dijo la bruja.

-Entonces, apenas despierte la llevaremos a su casa y le diremos todo a sus padres.- dije yo decisivo.

-Solo hay un pequeño problema…- comenzó a decir Sakura.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Syaoran.

-¿Dónde dormiremos?- preguntó ella.

-Oh vaya.- dije yo.- Nos olvidamos por completo de ese tema.- dije con una sonrisa rascándome la nuca.

-No se preocupen, les conseguiré un lugar cerca de donde vive ella.- dijo la bruja.

-Últimamente estás muy generosa.- dijo Kurogane.

-Verás… a esta niña le tengo un gran afecto, pero eso no es todo… el precio por todo lo que hago ya ha sido pagado.- dijo ella.- Hace mucho tiempo antes de que esta niña nazca.- dijo la bruja con nostalgia.

-¿Cuál fue el precio?- pregunte curioso.

-Una vida y el no volver a nacer.- dijo ella.

-¿Quién pagó semejante precio?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Su hermana, la conocí desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno a su alma.- dijo la bruja mostrando nostalgia.- Desde que escuchamos la profecía de esta niña y la relación que tenía Lucy con ella, inmediatamente ella le agarro un gran cariño a esta niña, por lo tanto decidió pagar un alto precio para que en el momento indicado yo le ayudase con lo que esté a mi alcance a ella.- explicó la bruja.

-¿Cuál es esa profecía?- pregunté.

La bruja me observó durante unos instantes y dijo:

-La profecía fue creada más que nada para Lucy, pero al ella darme su vida esta inmediatamente cayó en Alexandra.- explico.- Se supone que Lucy y Alexandra son casi la misma persona, la misma alma, pero es como si el alma de Lucy hubiera dado origen al alma de Alexandra y viceversa.- siguió.- Lucy era mi mejor amiga y era ligeramente parecida a Alexandra.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero esta persona que sigue los pasos de Fei Wong quiere hacer lo posible por regresar a Lucy a la vida aunque ella no quiera, por lo tanto necesita a Alexandra para hacerlo y matarla en el intento.- dijo sombríamente.

-¿Porqué quiere traer a Lucy a la vida si ya puede usar a Alexandra?- preguntó Kurogane.

-Porque él estaba enamorado de Lucy, y aún la ama tanto como para no dejarla ir.- respondió la bruja.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero poder de Alexandra?- preguntó Sakura.

-Es muy parecido al tuyo, salvo que tiene ciertos dones más, poco a poco su poder incrementa.- explicó la bruja.- Eso es a favor y en contra, ya que si no controla bien su poder, las cosas se verán gravemente afectadas.- dijo seriamente.

-Y ¿cuál es la profecía exactamente, cual se supone que es su destino?- pregunté nervioso.

-La profecía dice que aquella chica, es la clave para llevar a las dimensiones a su destrucción creando una raza peligrosa que tenga sed de sangre y muerte, o si ella controla su poder, eliminando a toda criatura oscura y deteniendo a aquel que sigue los pasos de Fei Wong.- dice la bruja.- Pero a la vez, ella tiene una maldición hasta que se cumpla la profecía…

-¿Qué maldición es?- Pregunté alarmado.

-Lo mismo que también la lanzó a protegerte.- dijo tristemente.- Su maldición es tener ese impulso que hace que de todo, absolutamente, todo por proteger a quienes ama.- dijo.- Tanto así que las consecuencias pueden ser fatales.

La noticia me cayó con balde de agua fría, no podía permitir que haga eso, siempre dar todo por los demás, es bueno y malo. Muestra el gran corazón que tienes pero al mismo tiempo te hace daño. Observé por la ventana de la enfermería donde ella se encontraba y la vi dormir en posición fetal como si quisiera protegerse de algo o si tuviera frío, no podía ver su expresión ya que su flequillo me lo impedía.

Entré en la enfermería sin más. Ninguno me detuvo. Agradecí eso. Me dirigí directamente a ella, sentía que algo andaba mal. Ella estaba acurrucada en cierta posición que la hacía ver indefensa como si sufriera. Acomodé su flequillo para ver su rostro. Me asusté al ver que estaba llorando dormida, temblando.

-¡Alexandra!- le llamé, no respondía.- ¡ALEXANDRA!- intenté de nuevo, ella parecía no poder despertar.

Me senté a su lado y la cargue para que ella esté echada en mi pecho, instantáneamente se aferró a mi ropa como si su vida dependiese de ello. Poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse. Delicadamente acomodé su flequillo. Observé delicadamente sus facciones.

Era totalmente delicada, su tez era pálida, sus pestañas eran pobladas y rizadas, sus cejas delgadas pero naturales, le daban una expresión tierna e inocente, su nariz era finita y delgada, sus labios era de un color rosa apagado, ni muy gruesos un muy delgados, simplemente perfectos. Su cabello era de un color castaño claro, tenía ligeras ondas, su flequillo le daba un toque demasiado tierno. A decir verdad, ella era una mezcla entre Sakura y Chii. Tenía la ternura de ambas, Tenía facciones parecidas a las de Sakura, salvo por los ojos y que el cabello lo tiene más largo y ondulado. También tiene los ojos de Chii, más su forma insegura cuando está nerviosa. Pero, cuando su lado travieso o malicioso salía a la luz era demasiado graciosa y siniestra. Pero nunca hacía algo con malas intenciones, siempre lo hacía de broma.

Era realmente divertida y adorable. Me encantaba su forma de ser, me encantaba ella simplemente. Ella somnolientamente se removió entre mis brazos y se estiró como un gato. A la hora de estirarse no se dio cuenta cuando me golpeo la cara accidentalmente.

-Auch.- exclamé.

Ella se despertó y se percato del golpe que me había dado involuntariamente. Se sentó y comenzó a pedirme disculpas atolondradamente. Yo reí ante su inocencia y ternura. Ella se sonrojo y agachó la cabeza usando su flequillo para ocultar su sonrojo.

-No te preocupes estoy bien.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella levanto la mirada y sonrió tímidamente. Dios como amaba su ternura. Luego recordé. Ella iba a sufrir mucho, demasiado. Debería decirle lo que hemos acordado con la bruja dimensional.

-¿…Alexandra?- le llamé.

-Dime Alex.- me dijo.

-Alex.- dije llamándola con suavidad.

-¿Sí?- respondió ella dulcemente.

-Sabes que… tendremos que irnos.- comencé despacio.

-Sí lo sé.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-En una semana, tendremos que partir…- le dije.

-¿Solo una semana?- pregunto ella asustada.

-Así es…- dije en un susurro.

Ella agachó la cabeza, pude notar unas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Yo la estreché en mis brazos y su fortaleza se quebró haciendo que caiga en un llanto incontrolable. Podía sentir su dolor. Para mí fue fácil irme, yo lo deseaba, para Syaoran Clon también fue fácil, se iba con Sakura clon quien no tenía recuerdos, por lo tanto no extrañaba nada, y en cuanto a Kurogane, si bien es cierto que lo sacaron de su mundo a la fuerza… el disfrutó mucho el viaje por las batallas que obtenían. Entonces para ella, era distinto, ella no quería y era ella quien estaba en peligro.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- dije acariciando su espalda.

La podía sentir temblar.

-Alex… escúchame.- dije sosteniendo su barbilla y elevándola hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentren.

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente al nuestros rostros quedar tan cerca, yo también pude sentir como yo me sonrojaba. Tuve que controlar ese impulso de besarla, no era el momento aunque cada hormona me dijera que lo haga. Podía sentirla temblar y ahora no era porque lloraba. Podía sentir su cálido aliento. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, si me inclinaba un poco más podía besarla, que era ahora lo que tanto anhelaba hacer. Pero, no es el momento, me contuve y distancié nuestros rostros un poco.

-Tendrás una semana para despedirte de todos, y para que resuelvas todos tus asuntos pendientes…- le dije.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

-Sí.- dijo ahora más calmada.

-Escúchame, vendrás aún al colegio para que puedas estar con tus amigos aún, pero yo te vendré a traer y te recogeré del colegio.- le dije.

-¿Me recogerás en las mañanas?- me preguntó.

-Claro, ¿a qué hora paso por ti?- le pregunté.

-En la mañana a las siete y en la tarde a las cuatro.- dijo ella.

-Bien, entonces me esperaras… que yo seré de a partir de ahora tu guardaespaldas.- le dije juguetonamente.

Ella soltó una risita. Se acurrucó entre mis brazos sonriente.

-Entonces mi guardaespaldas tendrás mucho trabajo…- dijo ella en tono burlón.

Yo reí con gracia. Ella soltó un suspiro.

-No importa… igual me encanta protegerte.- dije susurrando en su oreja.

Pude notar como ella se sonrojó más aún. Yo sonreí más ante su inocencia. La abracé fuertemente. No importa el peligro, nadie le hará daño.

* * *

**Espero que este capi les haya gustado un montón :D Bueno, hasta la próxima y cuídense. MOKONA MONOKI MODOKI DOKI**


End file.
